


Broken Souls Mend Hearts

by CantEscapeMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantEscapeMyFandoms/pseuds/CantEscapeMyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan AU where Cora let’s the curse take Killian, and the course of his and Emma’s journey forever changes their lives. A lot will stay to canon with exceptions made to accommodate Killian being cursed to Storybrooke as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for over a year and posting on fanfiction. So a lot of the work is done. This is a huge multi chapter fanfic that is still ongoing on fanfiction and now here. The first few chapters will basically be like the show just with Killian inserted. However the longer the story goes on, there will be more divergence from the canon.

The Evil Queen’s curse was coming in a fast wave of green smoke. Hook and Cora watched as it covered the Enchanted Forest. 

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to reconcile with her before her curse destroys the land?” Hook asked. 

Cora twirled her scepter. “Regina doesn’t need me, not now. Not when she thinks she’s about to win.” Cora said. “But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won’t last forever. It will end. In twenty-eight years, there’ll be a savior. And she’ll break it.”

“Twenty-eight years?” Hook asked. Awfully bloody long time. 

“You won’t even notice.” Cora said. A sly smile crossed her face. 

That should’ve been Hook’s first warning. 

“You’ll be frozen, age wise. When the curse takes you, that is.”

Hook’s head whipped to her, disbelief in his eyes. 

Using magic, Cora flung him away. Quickly, she slammed her scepter into the ground, causing a beam of light to shoot up. The beam spread to create a dome around a small section of the land. 

Hook got up and ran to the dome. He couldn’t break through.

“Bloody wench.” He growled. “We had a deal.”

“True, but you’re a pirate.” Cora smirked. “How could I trust you?” 

Hook slammed the dome with his hook.

“Don’t worry Captain.” Cora said. “When the curse is broken, you’ll have a chance at your revenge.”

The smoke was close now. It would be a matter of seconds before he was taken by the curse.

“Aye.” Hook agreed. His tone match his cold, steely eyes. “And if you ever manage to get to the Land Without Magic, count on waiting for my hook to slice your throat.”

Before Cora could taunt him, the smoke consumed him and rose over the dome.

She’d be frozen soon. With a satisfied smirk, Cora closed her eyes. Now it was time to wait. 

*****************************

Killian Jones woke up the morning of October 23rd, 1983 the same way that everyone, who wasn’t Regina Mills, did that morning. Ready to start another perfectly normal day in Storybrooke, Maine, none the wiser to his persona of Captain Hook or that he had been cursed. Just like the rest of the town.

He groaned as his alarm clock buzzed. His left hand hit the snooze button. It was time to get ready for another day at work. Another boring, tedious day. 

And he would do this every morning after, for twenty-eight years. 

Until the day that she would arrive.


	2. A Different Kind of Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's birthday takes a much different turn than she expected when her son appears on her doorstep and convinces her to take him home to Storybrooke, Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I said, the early chapters, at least the first five are really close to the show. When I started this story on fanfiction over a year ago, I was just starting it and I didn't think much of changing it too much from the show until chapter six I think. So it will get better, but for now, these chapters will be the first few episodes.

Emma Swan entered her apartment, exhausted. Her blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as she walked, more than prepared to get out of her red dress and relax. She set a box on her counter and opened it. There was a plain vanilla cupcake, with plain white icing on top, inside of it. 

The hell you know about family, huh? Her bounty’s words haunted her. 

Nothing. She had said. It was a painful truth that Emma had known her entire life. And she doubted that it would change anytime soon. 

So, sticking a blue, star-shaped candle atop the cupcake and lighting it, she let herself make the same wish she had made every year on October 22nd. 

I wish that I wasn’t alone anymore. 

She blew out the candle. A heartbeat later her doorbell rang. Slightly surprised, considering that she didn’t have any friends nor was she particularly close to any of her neighbors, she went to open the door. 

There was a young boy, probably no more than ten, with a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 

“Uh?” Emma had no idea who this kid could be, and she was momentarily at a loss. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Emma Swan?” The boy asked.

“Yeah.” Emma answered. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Henry.” The boy smiled. “I’m your son.” 

Taking advantage of Emma’s moment of shock, Henry pushed past her and entered her apartment. 

“Whoa!” Emma blinked. What the hell? This was not happening. “Hey, kid! Kid! I don’t have a son! Where are your parents?”

“Ten years ago.” Henry said, with a tone that said that those words explained everything. “Did you give a baby up for adoption?” After a pause Henry answered for her. “That was me.”

Emma was absolutely stunned. “Just....give me a minute.” Emma turned away from him, heading straight for her bathroom. She closed the door and pressed her hands against it. Taking deep breaths to compose herself; her thoughts making her head spin.

This was not happening. This was not happening. No, no. This was impossible. Her thoughts screamed. But he was her son. Her lie detector power said that he was telling the truth. And god, he looked like him. Dark hair and eyes; that damn impish grin. So much like him. Like the man who broke her heart and her ability to trust.

How did he find me? It was a closed adoption. How did he find me? 

“Hey, you have any juice?” Henry called out. “Never mind, found some.” 

Composing herself, Emma stepped out of the bathroom. 

She saw Henry drinking juice from the bottle. 

“You know, we should probably get going.” Henry said.

“Going where?”

“I want you to come home with me.” 

Emma quirked a brow. This was unbelievable. No, he couldn’t be her son. He couldn’t be here. Not now. Not ever. Despite the fact that the truth was right in front of her face, Emma knew that she had to do the right thing. 

“Okay, kid. I’m calling the cops.” Emma told him.

“Then I’ll tell them you kidnapped me.” Henry said without missing a beat. 

Emma’s heart clenched. That was exactly something that she would’ve said, had she been in Henry’s place. 

Impressed, if not slightly defeated, Emma sighed, “And they’ll believe you because I’m your birth mother.” 

“Yep.” Henry said.

Smart kid. Emma thought. 

“You’re not going to do that.” Emma said, hoping to convince Henry not to do that. 

“Try me.” Henry said. 

Holy crap, this is my kid. But Emma saw something then; her superpower knew that Henry was just trying to get her to come home with him. He was lying, he really wouldn’t say that she’d kidnapped him. He was a good kid. She could see that. 

“You’re pretty good.” Emma started, her tone oozing the fact that she was calling his bluff. “But here’s the thing, there’s not a lot I’m great at in life. But I have one skill, let’s call it a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are.”

Henry’s face fell. “Wait.” He swallowed. “Please, don’t call the cops. Please, just come home with me.” 

Emma sighed. If she wasn’t going to call the cops, she had to get the kid home somehow.

“All right, where’s home?” Emma asked. 

“Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Storybrooke?” Emma asked. Are you kidding me? What kind of name is that? “Seriously?”

Henry made a noise of agreement. 

“Okay.” Emma nodded. “Let’s get you back to Storybrooke.”

*****************************

Deputy Killian Jones was not happy about being pulled on duty. All he wanted for his night off was a round of drinks and pool at The Rabbit Hole with Leroy and Smee, but no, something had to come up.

Graham, his boss and best friend, called him in; it was an emergency and, to paraphrase Graham, Killian “needed to get his snarky Irish ass” to the Mills residence. Killian grumbled that he’d be there, thinking that Graham was just as bloody Irish and had a snarky streak a mile wide despite his sweet disposition. 

When Killian pulled up to the Mayor’s house on his motorcycle, he saw Graham’s squad car already parked out front. He wondered exactly how long Graham had been here. It was rumored around town that Graham and Regina were having an affair; Killian knew it to be true, his best friend told him everything. It was also no secret that Killian didn’t condone Graham’s actions. Personally, Killian never liked Mayor Regina Mills. There was something about her that made his instincts scream that she was bad news. That was one of the reasons that Killian always worried about Henry.

Henry was the Mayor’s ten year old, adopted son. He was a smart, clever lad. Exceptional really. But he was always so lonely; Killian never saw him with kids his age. That was why Killian always made time to talk to Henry whenever he saw him alone. Henry considered the deputy to be his friend, which was why Henry shared his castle with Killian. The castle was a little playground on the beach, a wooden structure that looked like a castle. Henry liked to go there when he wanted to be alone. Killian liked the castle because it was on the beach; the sea was always a calming balm for Killian. He often walked along the beach when he wanted to be alone or think; he also often went sailing or fishing with Leroy and Smee. 

Needless to say, Killian was attached to the little boy, so when he strode up the pathway to the house and saw Graham open the door, a grim look on his face, Killian’s stomach clenched. 

“What’s the emergency?” Killian asked.

“Henry’s missing.”

*****************************

Emma and Henry were in the bug, driving ever closer to Storybrooke, Maine.

Henry had tried to get her to pull over to get food, but she had shot down that idea for fear of prolonging time with her son.

My son. No, she couldn’t think like that. She couldn’t get attached. 

Then she had asked about that book of his, and he said that fairy tales were real and that she was in his book. Which was crazy, because she was real and fairy tales weren’t. And then he said that she was the one who would fix all of his problems.

Just what exactly was he expecting from her? 

To be his mother? She couldn’t be a mother. She just couldn’t. She was unlovable and she deserved to be alone. Neal taught her that. Her foster families had taught her that. Her birth parents left her on the freaking side of the road because of that. 

She gave Henry up to give him a better life and a better mother. So why the hell was he here?

After finally arriving in Storybrooke, running into that Archie guy, and Henry telling her that this town was cursed - yeah right - she finally got Henry to tell her where he lived. 

She pulled up to a large white house, where a police car and a motorcycle were already out front. 

“Uh-oh.” Henry said. 

Uh-oh was right if the cops were here. 

Henry shook his head, “Look, please, don’t take me back there.”

“I have to.” Emma insisted. “I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.”

“I just have a mom.” Henry said. “But she’s evil.”

“Evil? Isn’t that a bit extreme?” Emma asked.

“Not for her.” Henry said. “She’s the Evil Queen, and she doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.”

“Kid,” Emma sighed, “I’m sure that’s not true.” Emma got out of the car and turned to go to the other side to get Henry, when she ran into someone, or rather, someone’s chest. Luckily, she didn’t lose her footing; however, strong hands came to grip her elbows.

“Easy there, lass.” An Irish accented voice spoke. 

Emma looked up and her breath caught. 

Blue eyes, bluer than the sea, looked at her with concern and wariness, if not a little bit of amusement. 

“Sorry.” She said.

“Hey Killian.” Henry greeted, having gotten out of the car. 

“Lad, what’re you doing?” Killian asked. Worry was evident in his voice and on his face. “You’re mum is worried sick about you.”

“Yeah, right.” Henry snorted.

Killian sighed, as though he had heard similar words from Henry before, and turned to Emma. “And you are?” 

“Emma Swan.” She held her hand out to shake. 

Killian took it. A spark of electricity passed between them, green eyes meeting blue once more. 

He was handsome, without a doubt; perhaps the most handsome man Emma had ever laid eyes on. Even in the dim light of the streetlight, Emma could see that. Dark brown, almost black, hair that was short, if not slightly tousled. His scruff was dark, he hadn’t shaved in a while, and neatly trimmed. 

“Killian Jones.” He introduced. “Deputy of Storybrooke. Mind if I ask what you are doing with the Mayor’s son Miss Swan?”

Oh shit, a deputy? Emma thought. And the Mayor’s son?

Before Emma could answer, the door to the house opened. 

A woman with dark hair and eyes rushed out, followed by a man with brown hair and green eyes. 

Emma assumed that it was Henry’s mother and, well if the deputy was here, the sheriff. 

“Henry!” The woman exclaimed. She went to hug Henry, who didn’t return it. “Are you okay? Where have you been?” She pulled away to kneel in front of him. “What happened?” 

“I found my real mom.” Henry said. He pulled out of Regina’s grasp and ran into the house. 

Emma was met with three looks of surprise.

Henry’s mother stood to her full height. “Y-you’re Henry’s birth mother?”

“Hi...” Emma trailed off awkwardly. 

“I’ll just, um, go and check on the lad.” The Sheriff, who to Emma’s surprise was also Irish, said. “Make sure he’s all right.” He then left the other three. 

Killian wanted to check on Henry as well, but he was much more curious about Miss Swan. Plus, it seemed that Regina was none too happy to see Henry’s past in front of her. And Killian loved it when Regina was unhappy. 

Regina plastered on a fake smile. “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

“Got anything stronger?” Emma asked, slightly joking. She really did need something to soothe her nerves. This night was turning out to be the strangest/most awkward/painful birthday she had had yet. 

Killian bit down a smirk. This was definitely his kind of lass. 

Regina gave a tight smile and turned to walk back to the house.

Killian and Emma shared a look, neither buying Regina’s polite act. Killian motioned for Emma to go ahead first, and he followed her back into the house. 

The pair entered the living room, Emma standing awkwardly next to the couch waiting for Regina to return, and Killian leaning against the doorway as if he owned the place. 

Regina returned with two glasses and a bottle of cider. She glared at the deputy, obviously preferring to speak to Emma in private, but from past experience, she knew that Jones was too stubborn and unafraid of her. It still bothered Regina that Killian Jones managed to avoid that part of the curse, the part that made everyone bend to her will. She could only believe that it was his iron will - nobody spent 300 years in Neverland with revenge as their sole reason for living if they weren’t strong willed and determined - that helped him escape it. Regina motioned for Emma to sit, blatantly ignoring the former pirate (who seemed much more interested in the blonde at the moment having yet to take his eyes off of her), and she set the glasses down and poured the cider. 

“How did he find me?” Emma asked. 

“No idea.” Regina said. “When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed.” Her tone turning slightly colder as she continued. “I was told that the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.”

Killian watched something flicker in Emma’s eyes. Something familiar that he couldn’t place, and he felt the sudden urge, need, to comfort her. 

“You were told right.” Emma’s tone neutral, unwilling to give anything away. 

“And the father?” Regina pried. 

“There was one.” Emma stated. 

Killian was impressed by her stoicism and the fact that she, like him yet unlike anyone else who had ever met Regina, was not intimidated by the Mayor. 

“Do I need to be worried about him?” Regina asked. There was a lilt of impatience in her voice. She didn’t want Emma here, that was all too obvious. The Mayor wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. 

“No.” Emma said. “He doesn’t even know.”

“Do I need to be worried about you Miss Swan?” Regina sounded a bit more threatening.

Killian saw that flicker of emotion in Emma’s eyes again, and he had a strong feeling that Regina did indeed need to worry about Emma. Whether Emma yet realized it or not. 

“Absolutely not.” Emma answered. 

Regina nodded, and though she remained as stoic as Emma, the deputy and the blonde could tell that Regina was very much pleased with that answer.

Graham arrived downstairs then.

“Madame Mayor, you can relax.” Graham said.

Killian choked back a snicker at Graham’s formality, earning a glare from both the sheriff and Regina. 

“Other than being a tired little boy,” Graham continued, “Henry’s fine.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Regina said in a way that told Graham that he was dismissed. He made to leave, but when he saw that Killian didn’t make any move to follow, he hesitated. “You are both dismissed.” 

Killian smirked and pushed himself off of the doorframe. “Madame Mayor.” He nodded, a mocking tone in his voice. He turned to Emma. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s stomach fluttered at the way he looked at her. It was so intense, like he saw her very soul and knew her every thought. However, her walls slammed up in defense allowing her face remained impassive, giving the deputy a curt nod before he and the sheriff left. 

“I’m sorry that Henry dragged you out of your life.” Regina said, sounding very much not sorry. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

“Kid’s having a rough time.” Emma shrugged. “It happens.”

“You have to understand.” Regina continued. “Ever since I became Mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?” The way she said it implied that she thought Emma didn’t have one. That Emma was less than her. 

It made Emma’s blood boil. But Emma wasn’t going to let it get to her. “Yes, I do.” She answered. “It’s enough to keep me busy.”

“Well then, imagine having another one.” Regina said. “That’s what being a single mother is. So I push for order, and am I strict? Maybe. But it is for Henry’s own good. I want my son to excel in life. I don’t think that that makes me evil, do you?”

Emma smiled, tight and fake as Regina’s had been, “I’m sure that he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing.”

“What fairy tale thing?” Regina asked. Fairy tales? Does Henry know about the curse? Regina wondered. 

“Oh, you know, his little book.” Emma said. “How he thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.”

Regina’s stomach clenched unpleasantly. “I’m sorry. I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You know what?” Emma stood. “It’s none of my business. He’s your kid. And I really should be heading back.”

“Of course.”

Regina walked Emma to the door. The second Emma was out on the porch, Regina shut and locked the door. 

Emma glared at it. She didn’t like that woman, but she was Henry’s mother, not Emma. It wasn’t Emma’s place to say anything. 

Heading to her car, Emma paused and turned to look at the house, feeling eyes on her. Henry was looking out from a second story window. He closed the curtain and turned the light off.

Emma’s instincts were urging her to run back, telling her that something was indeed wrong, but she ignored them and got back in her car. 

As she drove closer and closer to the town line, she noticed an addition to her bug. A leather bound book. Henry’s book.

“Sneaky bastard.” Emma sighed. She looked up at the road only to see a wolf in the middle of it. Swerving to avoid it, she crashed into the Storybrooke town sign.

With a groan, her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first part of the pilot. The rest of the pilot episode will be in the next chapter.


	3. Change is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of looking for Henry, Emma struggles whether or not to stay in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part of the plot re-write. The chapters will divert from canon soon.

Emma woke up slowly, trying to get her bearings. She took in her surroundings; she was lying on a cot, surrounded by brick walls, behind bars. Panic began to rise up. She was in jail. Again. Memories began to force their way into her mind, trying to break free. Fortunately for her, someone was whistling and it was enough to distract her. 

She sat up and swung her legs to the ground. There was another prisoner in the cell next to her’s. 

“What are you lookin’ at, sister?” The short, balding man glared. 

“Hey, Leroy! Manners.” An older man, with an Italian accent, chided. He was wearing a jumpsuit, obviously some kind of repairman. 

The only other person in the room was the deputy. At least, that’s what Emma could only assume since his face was hidden by the newspaper that he was reading as he leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk.

“We have a guest.” The repairman continued. “So you are, uh, Henry’s mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life.”

Emma swallowed. She didn’t want to be back in his life, she couldn’t. “Actually, I was just dropping him off.”

“Don’t blame ya.” Leroy nodded. “They’re all brats, who needs ‘em.”

A grunt from behind the newspaper said that the deputy disagreed with Leroy’s statement. 

The repairman smiled at the deputy. He moved to the deputy’s side and ruffled his hair. 

Killian folded the newspaper, giving the man a mildly irritated glare.

“I’m lucky to have my Killy here.” The repairman said. “My wife and I tried for our own child for many years. But, it was never meant for us to have one. After she passed, I found Killy here on the streets, took him in and he became my life.”

Emma smiled softly. It was nice to see a good thing happen to a fellow orphan. And the repairman seemed to be ever so sweet.

“That’s enough with the Killy business today, Marco.” Killian said. But you could see the tenderness and esteem with which he held the man. 

“Saps.” Leroy huffed. 

The sheriff, who Emma had yet to learn his name, entered then.

“All right Leroy,” he began. “If I’m going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble.”

Leroy smiled sarcastically, earning an amused chuckle from Killian and an eye roll from Graham. He then left, grumpy as ever. 

When the sheriff shut the door to the other cell, his eyes, as well as Killian’s, went to Emma. Both of them thoroughly amused. 

“Seriously?” Emma motioned to the cell around her. 

“Regina’s drinks are a little stronger than we thought.” Graham said. 

Marco chuckled before returning to his repair work. 

Killian simply smirked at her. 

“I wasn’t drunk.” Emma said. “There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road.”

Killian’s eyebrow shot up, and he and Graham shared a look that clearly said that they didn’t believe her.

“A wolf.” Graham nodded. “Right.”

Regina entered the room then, catching everyone’s attentions. 

“Graham!” She began. “Henry’s run away again. We have to…” She stopped dead at seeing Emma. “What is she doing here?” Regina stalked up to the cage, and got in Emma’s face. “Do you know where he is?” 

Unintimidated, Emma gave her a dry look, “Honey, I haven’t seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi.” Emma again motioned to the cell around her. 

Killian smirked again. Oh, he liked the Swan girl. Most definitely. 

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t in his room this morning.” Regina oozed accusation.

“Did you try his friends?” Emma asked. 

“He doesn’t really have any.” Regina said. “He’s kind of a loner.”

“Every kid has friends.” Emma said. 

Something in her tone made Killian’s stomach knot. She never had friends. He could tell. After all, he was like her. An orphan. Yes, he had Marco, but the fact of the matter was that he didn’t remember when Marco found him. Or how old he had been. Killian only ever recalled feeling a deep, resonating loneliness even now, despite the fact that he had a father figure, a best friend who was essentially his brother, and a group of close friends. It was as though this life wasn’t really his. It was always a surreal feeling to have. 

“Did you check his computer?” Emma continued, pulling Killian from his thoughts. “If he’s close to someone, he’d be emailing them.”

“And you know this how?” Regina scoffed. Again, her tone held accusation, as though Emma knew more than she was letting on.

“Finding people is what I do.” Emma glared. “Here’s an idea. How about you guys let me out and I’ll help you find him.”

Regina was about to protest.

“She could be helpful.” Graham interrupted. 

Regina pursed her lips before she gave Graham her permission to let Emma out. Turning on her heels, Regina fully expected them to follow her, which Graham did. 

Emma rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Killian. Her lips twitched as she followed Graham. 

Killian decided that three people looking for Henry was enough. The lad only needed one to talk to. So leaving the station in Marco’s capable hands, feeding him a story about errands, Killian exited the station and hopped on his bike. 

It was time to visit the little prince at his castle. 

*****************************

Killian was walking up to the wooden structure not ten minutes later. 

Henry was sitting at the top, legs swinging over the side, eyes scrutinizing the Storybrooke clock tower as if it held all of the answers he needed. 

Killian climbed up the castle, and moved to sit next to Henry. He didn’t say anything, knowing that Henry would talk when he was ready.

“It still hasn’t moved.” Henry sighed. 

It took a moment for Killian to realize that Henry was talking about the clock. “I never noticed it, myself.” 

“Of course you haven’t.” Henry said. “You’re cursed. No one who’s cursed is supposed to know that anything is wrong.”

“But something is?” Killian asked. He knew that there was no use arguing with Henry about the curse. Ever since Mary Margaret, who Killian loved like a sister but really what was she thinking, gave Henry that storybook, Henry had been obsessed with this whole curse business. Instead of telling Henry that the curse wasn’t real, and force him to accept reality, Killian believed that Henry needed this fantasy. There was something going on in his home life, and it bothered Killian to know that this kind and clever boy could be getting hurt. 

“Yes!” Henry said. “My mom is the Evil Queen, and Emma is the only one who can stop her!”

Killian quirked a brow. “How’s that?”

Henry gave him an unamused look. “Really? It was your book and you never read it.” 

A shrug was the only answer Killian could give. 

“Emma’s the savior.” Henry said. “She’s the only one who can break the curse.”

“Oh really?” Killian was curious. And starting to understand something. Regina, according to Henry, was the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen cast the curse to destroy everyone’s happy ending. Henry was unhappy being Regina’s son. He ran away, twice now, which screamed that he didn’t want to stay with Regina. Emma was Henry’s birth mother. Henry believed that Emma could break the Evil Queen’s curse. Ergo, Henry believed that Emma was the key to his happiness. 

It explained a lot, and why he had sought Emma out.

“Yes, and she will, I know she will.” Henry said. 

His unfailing belief in a woman that he didn’t even know made Killian glad to see that Henry truly believed in all that was good yet his heart clenched at the boy’s naivety. The world was unkind, and so were the people in it. Frankly, even though he liked the Swan girl well enough, Killian wasn’t sure the kind of person Emma was; he had a feeling that she was a good person, but his feeling was just that. A feeling, nothing concrete. Perhaps Emma was what Henry needed, perhaps she wasn’t. Killian knew that it would devastate Henry though, if Emma didn’t turn out to be what he wanted her to be. 

So, deciding not to argue with Henry and letting him stay innocent just a little while longer, Killian sat with the boy in amicable silence. He just hoped that Henry was right about Emma. 

*****************************

After she, Regina, and Graham found out that Henry had used his teacher’s credit card, Regina and Emma had gone to confront the woman. 

And it was plain to see that Regina despised the polite school teacher. Especially after learning that Mary Margaret had given Henry his book of fairy tales, which had started this curse-fantasy nonsense. 

As Regina stalked out of the classroom, clearly fuming over the situation, Emma turned back to Mary Margaret. 

“Sorry to bother you with this.” Emma said. She bent down to help Mary Margaret clean up the books that Regina had knocked over as she left. 

“No it’s…it’s okay.” Mary Margaret said. “If what I hear is true, this is partially my fault.” 

“How’s the book supposed to help?” Emma asked. 

“What do you think stories are for?” Mary Margaret smiled. “These stories are classics. There’s a reason we all know them. They’re a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn’t always make sense. See, Henry hasn’t had the easiest life.”

“Yeah, she’s kind of a hard-ass.” Emma agreed. 

“No, it’s more than her.” Mary Margaret began. “He’s like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?” Mary Margaret gasped, an apologetic look on her face. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean in any way to judge you.”

Emma swallowed. “It’s okay.” Really it wasn’t, because Mary Margaret hit the nail on the head. And because Emma knew exactly what it felt like. She had asked herself that question everyday. Why would her parents give her up? Why didn’t they want her? What was wrong with her? Could they not love her? What did she do wrong?

“Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have.” Mary Margaret stated. “Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.”

Her words kept hitting close to home for Emma. Emma remembered once upon a time when she had hope, when she had believed in happy endings, before a jail sentence and being abandoned by her first love taught her that hope and happy endings were only in fairy tales. 

“You know where he is, don’t you?” Emma asked. 

“You might want to check his castle.”

*****************************

Emma paused as she took in the sight of the wooden playground. Her eyes found Henry easily, but what surprised her was that Deputy Jones was sitting with him. Emma pursed her lips. Apparently the good deputy was one of a few people who knew about this place and it seemed that he was none too keen to share that tidbit of information.

Had he done so, it would’ve saved a lot of time, and Emma could be back to Boston by now. 

Gripping Henry’s book tightly, Emma climbed up the structure and went to sit by Henry’s free side. She shot the deputy a glare, and he only smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

Turning her attention to Henry, she handed him his book. “You left this in my car.”

“The clock still hasn’t moved.” Henry said. 

She quirked a brow, before her eyes looked at Jones expectantly. He only shrugged. 

“Was it supposed to?” Emma asked. 

“I was hoping that it would.” Henry said. “I was hoping that something would change around here when I brought you back. That the final battle would begin.”

“I’m not fighting any battles, kid.” Emma sighed.

Killian studied Emma carefully. So, she didn’t believe Henry either? Unfortunately, Killian was beginning to believe that Henry needed someone to believe in him. Just as much as he believed in Emma. 

“Yes, you are.” Henry argued. “Because it’s your destiny. You’re going to bring back the happy endings.”

Emma looked pained. She didn’t want to upset the kid, but he was taking this fantasy too far. Maybe Regina was right; maybe Henry needed a dose of reality.

She glanced at Jones, silently asking for a moment with Henry. He hesitated, concern written on his face, which made Emma suspicious - just what was this man’s relationship with her s-with Henry? 

Jones ruffled Henry’s hair. “See you at Granny’s for cocoa.”

“Count on it.” Henry smiled. 

Jones then jumped off of the structure, landing gracefully on his feet. 

“See you around, Swan.” He said, his smirk and tone telling her that he definitely would. 

But as he walked away, Emma shook her head. She wasn’t staying, no matter what Jones or Henry thought. 

“Can you cut it with the book crap.” Emma said, softly but sternly. She didn’t want to hurt the kid. 

“You don’t have to be hostile.” Henry said. “I know you like me, I can tell. You’re just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.”

Her heart clenched. 

“How do you know that?” Emma asked. 

“Because it’s the same reason Snow White gave you away.” Henry told her. 

“Listen to me, kid.” Emma put more force in her tone. “I’m not in any book. I’m a real person. And I’m no savior.” She sighed, shaking her head. “You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it’s not with me. Come on, let’s go.” She began walking away, knowing that Henry would follow her. 

“Please don’t take me back there.” Henry pleaded. “Just stay with me for one week. That’s all I ask. One week, and you’ll see I’m not crazy.”

“I have to get you back to your mom.” Emma said. She didn’t want to hear this. It wasn’t possible for her to stay. Staying was dangerous. Staying meant getting attached. Emma couldn’t afford that. 

“You don’t know what it’s like with her.” Henry yelled, something in him finally snapping. “My life sucks!”

And then something snapped in Emma, because dammit this kid was so innocent and knew nothing of how cruel the world could be. He didn’t know how lucky he was that he was adopted and had a mother who loved him and kept him. So Emma turned on him. 

“Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway.” Emma said. “My parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so then they sent me back.” Tears pricked Emma’s eyes, and god she should not be telling a kid this, but he needed to realize how lucky he was. “Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you, but at least she wants you.”

“Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of a freeway.” Henry said. “That’s just where you came through.”

“What?” Emma asked. Where she came through? What the hell? 

“The wardrobe.” Henry explained. “When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.” 

“Sure they were.” Emma sighed. This kid was not letting any of this go. He was a stubborn one. “Come on, Henry.”

*****************************

Emma tapped the wheel of her car, parked outside of Granny’s Inn. She had returned Henry to Regina, safe and sound. Regina’s words still haunted her. 

Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. 

She had, that much was true. 

And in the last decade, while you’ve been…well, who knows what you’ve been doing. 

Surviving. Being alone. 

You may have given birth to him, but he is my son.

It was true. Regina had raised Henry. Emma was just a stranger. 

You don’t get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. 

The whole “tossed him away” phrase stung, because it was exactly what Emma had thought her parents had done to her. That they had tossed her away, though in her case, it may have been in the more literal sense. 

Do you know what a closed adoption is? It’s what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you’re going to be held to that.

Regina was right. Emma had no rights to Henry. She gave that up so that he could have a better life. So that he could have someone who could care for him. Someone who was worthy of him. 

So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don’t, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. 

That was a good reason for Emma to be hesitant in leaving. Regina was a very intimidating woman, and Emma could understand that Regina was afraid to lose Henry, but that kind of blatant threat laced with that much hatred for one stranger....

And then Emma asked Regina if she loved Henry.

Of course I love him.

Her lie detector power said that Regina wasn’t necessarily lying, but there was something very off about that woman. She was too angry, too defensive. It had Emma worried for Henry’s safety. 

Besides, Emma had a feeling that if she left, Henry would keep finding her and bringing her back.

That’s why she was currently outside of Granny’s Inn, debating about whether or not to go in. 

A knock on her window startled her. 

She looked up to see Jones standing outside, two to-go cups of coffee in his hands. 

He stepped back as she exited her car. 

“Deputy.”

“Killian.” He corrected, offering her one of the coffees. 

She gave him a suspicious look.

“It’s just coffee, I swear.” Killian gave her a good natured smile, instead of taking offense like most guys would. 

Hesitantly, Emma took the coffee.

“So, you’re staying?” Killian asked.

Emma took a sip of the coffee, surprised that he had guessed her tastes right as it had just enough cream and sugar in it to cover the bitterness but it wasn’t overly sweet. She licked her top lip as she tried to come up with an answer. 

“I want to.” She said after a moment. 

Killian nodded, as though he expected that answer. “Then stay.” He said. “Just don’t give him false hope.”

Emma looked curious. 

“Hope is a powerful thing, Emma.” Killian said. “It would be cruel to give it and then take it away.” 

Swallowing down another sip of coffee to prevent the lump in her throat, and to keep from having to talk, Emma couldn’t help but remember just what it felt like to lose hope.

“But then,” Killian continued, his blue gaze meeting her with a knowing look, “you know all about losing hope, don’t you?” 

Her eyes widened as she choked on her coffee. 

Killian patted her back to help, and after her coughing calmed, she glared at him. “Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“Someone who understands.” 

Before she could speak, Killian turned and walked away. 

Fuming, and more than a little shaken up, Emma stalked to the door of the Inn and entered. She stopped though when she saw the old woman, who she assumed was Granny, arguing with a young woman, who was more than likely her granddaughter. 

“I should have moved to Boston!” The girl yelled.

“I’m sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard.” Granny snapped. 

Emma stepped forward, feeling awkward and wanting to get this done quickly, and spoke, “Excuse me? I’d like a room.”

Granny turned her complete attention to Emma.

“Really?” Granny said. “Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there’s an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I’ll wave it.”

“Square is fine.” Emma agreed. 

“Now, what’s the name?” Granny asked. 

Neither noticed an older man with a limp entering the room. 

“Swan.” Emma said. “Emma Swan.”

“Emma.” The man spoke, causing the women to look at him. “What a lovely name.”

“Thanks.” Emma said. There was something off about this man. It was the same feeling that she got around Regina. 

She watched as Granny passed the man a roll of bills.

“It’s all here.” Granny said. 

“Yes, yes, of course it is, dear.” The man smiled sardonically. “Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma.” With that, the man took his leave. 

“Who’s that?” Emma asked, getting a major bad vibe.

“Mr. Gold.” The girl, who had been broodingly quiet since Emma entered, said. “He owns this place.”

“The inn?”

“No, the town.” Granny said. “So, how long will you be with us?”

“Indefinitely.” Emma told her. Despite the fact that Henry only asked her to stay for a week, Killian’s words had Emma reconsidering that decision. If she was going to be here for Henry, she was going to have to face up to her past decisions and ensure that Henry was not given false hope. 

“Great.” Granny smiled. She took a key off of the wall and handed it over to Emma. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”

*****************************

Somewhere in Storybrooke, a little boy who believed and a cursed pirate, one from his bedroom window, the other from the seat of his parked motorcycle, watched as the clock on the clock tower began to move.

Henry smiled.

Killian smirked. 

It seemed that change would be coming to Storybrooke after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Emma's first day living in Storybrooke.


	4. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the Evil Queen and the Savior begins.

Emma shouldn’t have been surprised that Regina was on the other side of her door the next morning. 

The Mayor had a smile on that looked quite painful and a basket full of apples. 

“Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees?” Regina began. “It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.”

Regina gave Emma one of the apples.

Not knowing how to respond to apple trivia as a greeting in place of something normal, Emma could only say thanks.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy them on your drive home.” Regina said. 

Oh, this woman despised Emma.

“Actually,” Emma began, “I’m going to stay for a while.”

A dangerous gleam appeared in Regina’s eyes. And Emma couldn’t help but feel a sliver of satisfaction that she could piss Regina off.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Regina smiled tightly.

Emma was surprised that the Mayor’s face wasn’t splitting in two from the effort. 

Neither noticed Killian walk around the corner. He stopped, remaining quiet as the two women interacted. 

“Henry has enough issues. He doesn’t need you confusing him.”

“All due respect, Madame Mayor,” Emma said, “the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more.”

And it did. This woman had issues. There was something going on, and Emma was going to find out just what it was. 

“Since when were apples a threat?” Regina asked, ice in her tone. 

“I can read between the lines.” Emma said. “Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry’s okay.”

Good girl. Killian thought. Finally, someone who’s concerned for Henry. 

“He’s fine, dear.” Regina practically growled. “Any problems he has are being taken care of.”

Killian’s brow shot up. Bloody hell does that mean?

“What does that mean?” Emma voiced his thought.

“It means I have him in therapy.” Regina explained. “It’s all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what’s best for Henry.”

Therapy? Killian was incredulous. He doesn’t need therapy, he needs someone who will listen and not judge him.

“Yeah, I’m starting to think you’re right about that.” Emma said. It was obvious that Emma didn’t think that it was Regina.

Smirk gracing his features, Killian stepped forward. 

“It’s time for you to go.” Regina said.

“Or what?” Killian asked. 

Both women turned to him.

“Madame Mayor,” Killian tsked. “I do hope that you don’t think you can go around threatening people simply because you’re Mayor.”

Regina glared at him, before turning back to Emma. “Don’t underestimate me, Miss Swan.” She hissed lowly, though Killian was too close to not hear her words. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Regina stepped away and practically shoved Killian on her way out.

“Beast, that one is.” Killian shook his head. He had two cups of coffee again. 

“You going to make a habit out of this?” Emma asked, taking the offered cup.

“Perhaps.” Killian smiled.

Emma walked back into her room leaving the door open for him to follow. She plopped on her bed, careful not to spill her coffee, and scooted back to the headboard. 

Killian closed the door and settled himself in the chair. 

They sat there in silence, both studying each other. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Emma asked.

Killian quirked a brow. “To which are you referring, darling?” His tone suggestive. 

Emma looked unamused. 

“Henry.” Emma said. “Shouldn’t a grown man hang out with people his own age?” 

Killian’s eyes sparked with anger, the intensity of which startled Emma. “I don’t like what you are insinuating.”

“That answer just makes me more suspicious.” Emma said. Sipping her coffee, she kept her eyes on him, watching every movement, every breath.

He was doing the same to her. Finally he sighed, “Look, Henry just needs a friend. Someone who will listen to him without judging him. That’s all I am. I try to be there for him, because, well you’ve met Regina. And,” He scratched the back of his right ear, “I know what it’s like to be alone, to have no one be there for you.”

A wave of empathy shot through Emma. She licked her bottom lip nervously. 

“But then, you know what that’s like.” He said. “Don’t you?” His words echoed those he had said to her the previous night.

Alarms went off in Emma’s head. How did he know? Who did he think he was that he could keep pulling that shit? He didn’t know her. He had no right.

“How would you know?” Emma growled.

“You’re something of an open book.” Killian said. 

“Am I?” Emma asked. 

“More than you know.” Killian nodded. He eyed the basket of apples and chuckled. “You know, her thing for apples might be part of the whole Evil Queen thing. You may want to be careful, Swan.” He joked, but there was seriousness in his eyes. 

He was telling her to be careful, and, dare she think it, he seemed concerned for her. 

“I can take care of myself.” Emma said. 

Killian chuckled, “Oh, I’ve no doubt of it, love.” He stood then. “But that doesn’t make you invincible. If you need anything, I’m around.” With that, he left her room.

Emma had no idea what to make of the deputy, but one thing for sure was that the man was infuriating. And damn him, he was getting under her skin.

*****************************

Between her confrontation between Swan and Jones this morning, and Sidney’s lack of dirt on Emma, Regina was fuming. All she could do was wait for Miss Swan to visit Archie. She knew that she would. If there was anything that Regina had gleaned from her few meetings with Emma Swan, it was that the woman couldn’t keep herself out of other peoples business.

It was only a matter of time. 

Regina just had to be patient. 

*****************************

Killian watched amused as Emma misinterpreted the cocoa as a gift from Graham. And Graham was ridiculous when he tried and failed to flirt, because as much as ladies loved to look at him, the dear sheriff had no idea how to handle talking to a woman that he was actually interested in. 

Hell, had it not been for Graham’s affair with Regina and his interest in Emma, Killian would’ve thought that Graham wasn’t interested in women at all. 

Killian slipped into the booth across from Graham as both men watched Emma and Henry leave the Diner. 

“Aren’t you already involved with our dear Mayor?” Killian joked. 

Graham glowered at him. 

“I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be smart to get involved with Swan when your already with Regina.” Killian said. “It seems that they’re already about to start a war over Henry.”

“That’s what worries me.” Graham said. “Emma seems to be a nice enough person, but if things escalate between her and Regina....”

“I think that Emma will be good for Henry.” Killian defended. “If it escalates, it’ll only be because Regina’s a controlling bitch.”

“Killian Brady.” Graham warned. 

“Did you almost full name me?” Killian asked. He chuckled. Apparently Graham thought the big brother act was going to work.

“Regina is Henry’s mother.” Graham said.

“She also has issues.” Killian argued. “Did you know that Henry was in therapy?”

Graham sighed, though his green eyes held amusement. “Didn’t know you were into the local gossip, Killy?”

Scowling, Killian leaned back in the booth, throwing his arms out on the back of the booth. “It’s not gossip. I went to see Emma this morning and Regina was there. She told Emma about the therapy.”

“You went to see Emma this morning?” Graham asked. 

Killian could see Graham’s curiosity and a hint of something else. 

“Is it a crime to take coffee to a pretty lass?” Killian asked. 

Graham shook his head, and took a sip of his coffee. “Of course not. As you said, I’m not in the position to get involved.”

Killian’s face fell at the tone in Graham’s voice. It seemed that he and his friend were both interested in Emma. That could very well be a problem. Killian sighed and scratched the back of his right ear. 

“Look, Graham....”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Graham said. “We’re brothers, Killy. I’m not going to let a silly little crush get in the way of that. Are you?”

Relaxing, Killian smiled. “No, I’m not. And stop calling me Killy. It’s bad enough Marco does that.” 

Graham chuckled. “Yet, you still call me Humby.” 

“You are Humby.” Killian said, with a somewhat childlike tone. 

“Jerk.” Graham said, finishing his coffee. 

“Bitch.” Killian returned. 

Graham stood, leaving money on the table for Ruby, and he and Killian left. They headed to the station, ready to deal with next to no crime. Though both of them had a feeling that they’d be seeing Emma soon enough.

*****************************

While Graham and Killian were still hanging out at the diner......

Emma was walking Henry to the bus stop. 

“So, what’s the deal with you and your mom?” Emma asked. 

“That’s not the problem.” Henry said. “The problem is her curse. We need to break it, and I have a plan. Step one - identification. I call it Operation Cobra.”

“Cobra?” Emma blinked. “That has nothing to do with fairy tales.”

“That’s the point.” Henry said. “It’s a code name, so we can throw the Queen off of the trail.” 

“So this curse,” Emma began, “it brought fair tale characters to this world, and they don’t know who they are.”

“Exactly.” Henry said. “Time has been frozen here. Until you decided to stay.”

“Alright.” Emma nodded. “What about their pasts?”

“They don’t know.” Henry explained. “It’s all hazy to them. Ask anyone something, like when they met someone or the like, and you’ll see, they won’t be able to tell you.”

“So, for decades, this entire town has been full of people who don’t age, with screwed up memories, and stuck here with the curse keeping everyone oblivious.”

“Well, not everyone.” Henry said. “Killian’s different.”

Emma quirked a brow. “How so?”

“I’m not sure exactly.” Henry scrunched up his eyebrows in thought. “Everyone in town is intimidated by and fears my mom and Mr. Gold. But Killian never has. It’s like he knows that something is wrong, but the curse still has power over him so he hasn’t figured it out.”

Emma mulled over that thought. Henry was right, Killian was different. There was something about him that seemed...more real. Not like anyone here wasn’t real, but everyone seemed to be so cookie cutter, well everyone except Regina. But Killian, he knew how the world worked; he knew things weren’t simple. Worse yet, he could read her. Emma didn’t like that; she prided herself on her walls, but this perfect stranger, a man she knew next to nothing about, came along and figured her out within minutes of knowing her. It made Emma feel oddly vulnerable.

“But anyway,” Henry continued, interrupting Emma’s thoughts, “that’s why we need you here. You’re the only one who can break the curse.”

“Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Henry nodded. “But luckily for us, my mom doesn’t know that. She may have my book, but I took out the end pages. The ones with you in it.” Henry took a few pages out of his backpack and handed them to Emma. “See? Your mom is Snow White.”

“Kid...” Emma started. This fantasy was too much. She was not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was just an orphan. An unwanted, and unlovable orphan.

“Look, I know that the hero never believes at first.” Henry interrupted. “It wouldn’t be a very good story if they did. But if you need the proof, keep the pages. Read them. But whatever you do, you have to make sure that my mom never sees them. If she finds out that you are the Savior, then it could get really bad.” 

They’ve reached the school.

“I got to go.” Henry smiled. “But I’ll find you later and we can get started. I knew you’d believe me!”

“I never said I did.” Emma argued. 

“Why else would you be here?” Henry asked, impish grin in place. He ran into the school building then, effectively ending their conversation.

Mary Margaret approached Emma then. 

“It’s good to see his smile back.” Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You stayed.” Mary Margaret said. “So, does the Mayor know you’re still here?”

“Oh, she knows.” Emma said. Boy did she. “What is her deal? She’s not a great people person. How did she get elected?”

Mary Margaret shrugged. “She’s been mayor for as long as I can remember.”

Henry’s earlier words flashed through Emma’s mind. It’s all hazy to them. Ask anyone something, like when they met someone or the like, and you’ll see, they won’t be able to tell you.

“No one’s ever been brave enough to run against her.” Mary Margaret continued. “She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I’m afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she’s the Evil Queen.”

Emma’s curiosity got the better of her. “Who does he think you are?”

“Oh, it’s silly.” Mary Margaret smiled, a hint of embarrassment on her face. 

“I just got five minutes of silly.” Emma said. “Lay it on me.”

“Snow White. Who does he think you are?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma swallowed, hesitating before answering. “I’m not in the book.” 

Snow White. Her mother, at least according to Henry. Emma had to resist the urge to scan Mary Margaret’s features to try and find similarities. Because fairy tales weren’t real. Mary Margaret was not Snow White and Emma was not her daughter. Needing to get out of here, Emma asked, “Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid’s in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?”

*****************************

Emma was flipping through the file that Dr. Hopper had given her earlier. 

So the fairy tales were Henry’s way of communicating to others. And Regina was the reason that Henry needed therapy, considering the fact that Henry only got his book a month ago, but according to Hopper, he’d been seeing Henry longer than that. 

Emma was starting to see that perhaps she didn’t give Henry his best chance after all. Not if his adoptive mother was trying to make him think that he was crazy. 

A knock on her door interrupted her reading. 

Setting down the part of the file that she was reading, Emma answered the door.

Jones was standing there and he didn’t look too happy. 

“Uh-oh.” Emma teased. “No coffee this time, this must be official then?”

Sighing, Killian glanced at the papers strewn about on her bed. “Dr. Hopper called. He says that you came to see him earlier.”

“I did.” Emma said cautiously. “He’s Henry’s therapist. I was concerned, so Dr. Hopper gave me Henry’s files.”

“Unfortunately darling, he’s telling quite a different story.” Killian sighed. “He says that you two got into it, and then you stole the files.”

“Are you serious?” Emma was stunned. 

“Yes.” Killian said. He nodded at her bed. “And, the evidence is right there.”

“You know that this is bullshit right?” Emma asked. “I’m being set up.”

“I know.” Killian said. 

The fact that he actually admitted that surprised Emma. 

“It’s Regina.” Killian said. “She’s got her hands in everything. Unfortunately, that includes the police force. So, sorry Swan, but I’m afraid that I’m here to arrest you. Again.”

Emma sighed. She knew that there was no point in fighting, so she gathered up Henry’s files and let Killian take her away.


	5. Firing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma fights against Regina's stunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. We'll really get into the Regina vs. Emma in more chapters.

Emma was none too keen about having her mugshot taken. Again.

Graham operated the camera; Killian stood off to the side, arms across his chest.

“Archie is lying.” Killian said. He’d been trying to convince Graham of Emma’s innocence since he and Emma had arrived at the station. 

Emma was grateful that she had at least one person with influence in her corner. Though having someone stand up for her was something that she had never experienced before. It was making her feel a lot of emotions that she’d rather not be feeling at the moment, and she was trying her damnedest to remain impassive. 

“To the right.” Graham instructed Emma. He directed his next words at Killian. “Why would Archie lie?”

“The Mayor put him up to it.” Emma said. “She’s got to have something on him. He’s terrified of her like everyone else in this town.” Her eyes flicked to Killian. Except him. 

“To the left.” Graham said. “Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don’t think she’d go as far as a frame job.”

Killian let out a snort of disbelief, earning a glare from Graham.

“This is Regina.” Killian said. “She’d do anything to get her way.”

“Killian.” Graham warned. “This is not the time for this. Just because you don’t like Regina...”

“It’s not about Regina.” Killian argued. “It’s about Henry. Emma’s only here for him, and Regina is the one firing the shots.”

Graham was about to argue further when Henry and Mary Margaret entered the station. 

“Hey!” Henry said. 

“Henry, what are you doing here?” Graham asked. 

“His mother told him what happened.” Mary Margaret said. 

“Of course she did.” Emma and Killian grumbled.

“Look, Henry,” Emma began, “I don’t know what she told you...”

“You’re a genius.” Henry interrupted. “Gathering intel for Operation Cobra was a smart move.”

“Operation what?” Killian asked.

“I’m sorry.” Graham shook his head. “I’m a bit lost.”

“It’s need to know, Sheriff.” Henry said. “And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard’s going to bail her out.”

Killian’s eyebrows rose at that. Interesting? Hadn’t realized she and Emma met.

“You are?” Emma asked, with absolute disbelief. “Why?”

“I, uh, trust you.” Mary Margaret answered.

That floored Emma. She’d only met this woman twice, they were complete strangers, yet Mary Margaret trusted her. Between this and Killian’s defending her, Emma’s emotions were in turmoil. She shook her head. It was time to shove her emotions on the back-burner and compartmentalize. 

Graham sighed. Apparently everyone trusted Emma. Not that it was a bad thing, but first his deputy, and now Henry’s teacher. Regina was not going to be happy about this. Not one bit.

“Thanks.” Emma nodded at Mary Margaret. She then shot a dry look at Graham, “Now, if you can un-cuff me, I have something that I have to do.”

Biting back a groan, Graham moved to do just that.

Killian smirked. He had a feeling that he knew just what Emma was going to do. After all, as he said, Regina was the one firing the shots. 

It was Emma’s turn to retaliate. 

*****************************

Borrowing that chainsaw from Marco had been one of Emma’s better ideas. She really couldn’t help but feel a wave of satisfaction flow through her. The Mayor’s precious apple tree suffered, yes, and it would suffer more the next time Regina decided to fight back.

Your move, Madame Mayor. 

Emma walked into Marco’s garage with the chainsaw, ready to return it. She stopped when she saw Killian. 

He and Marco were sitting at one of the work tables having lunch, from the to-go boxes that looked as though it came from Granny’s, which Emma was learning was the place to go for the best food. 

Killian spotted her, and turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“I do hope you don’t plan on using that against me.” He said. 

Emma glanced down at the chainsaw, “Nope, just here to return it.” 

Killian’s eyes flicked to Marco, who simply shrugged. 

“I didn’t ask.” Marco said.

Turning back to Emma, Killian waited for an answer to his unspoken question.

Smirking, Emma figured he’d get a kick out of it. “Let’s just say picking apples was easier than I thought.”

Killian’s eyes widened almost comically. “You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” Marco asked. 

“She cut down the Mayor’s apple tree.” Killian told him. Impressed was an understatement for what Killian was feeling right now. “Oh Swan, you’re a woman after my own heart.”

Emma snorted, “Thanks, but not interested.” She shook her head and set the chainsaw down. “Besides, I didn’t cut down the whole tree. Just a part of it.”

Marco chuckled. He knew that it shouldn’t have amused him, and that he should probably be irritated that Emma damaged the Mayor’s property with his chainsaw, which could only come back to bite him in the ass, but really, he couldn’t help it. He liked Emma. She was a firecracker, and she was just what the town needed to liven things up around here. 

“Still, that’s ballsy Swan.” Killian said. “You’ve got to let me buy you a celebratory drink now.” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Emma teased. 

“I’d like anything as long as your around.” Killian smirked. He unabashedly looked her up and down. “You do make anything look appealing.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Was he seriously flirting with her? In front of his father no less? Emma shook her head. 

“In your dreams.”

“You can check that off the list.” Killian said. 

Her stomach fluttered. He dreamed about her? 

“Pervert.” She countered. Don’t let him get to you Emma. He’s just a flirt. He probably talks this way to a lot of women. Probably already slept through have of the town. Just ignore it. 

Killian smiled enough to show teeth, letting his tongue flick out across his bottom lip.

Emma watched the movement, biting her own tongue back to prevent it from escaping. 

“If you insist.” Killian chuckled. 

Determined to ignore Captain Flirt, Emma turned to Marco, “Thank you for letting me borrow your chainsaw. Hopefully Regina won’t realize where I got it from.”

“It’s not a problem.” Marco smiled, “If she does, then eh, what can you do?” 

Emma returned his smile, before nodding at Killian and leaving.

Killian watched her go.

“So, uh, my little boy has a crush?” Marco asked. 

Killian’s head whipped back to Marco. “What?” 

“Killy, it’s obvious.” Marco said.

“I flirt with a lot of women.” Killian countered. “This isn’t news.”

“True, but you, ah, never looked at any women like that before.” Marco said.

“Like what?”

But Marco simply chuckled, a knowing smile on his face, before he returned to eating.

For the rest of their lunch, Killian pestered the man about what he meant but Marco didn’t give in. When Killian finally left to return to the Sheriff’s Station, Marco began whistling as he worked away in the garage, all the while thinking that it be nice to see Killian fall in love. The boy was already heading there. Marco just hoped that Miss Swan was as well.

*****************************

Furious didn’t even begin to describe how Emma felt at the moment. First, she was kicked out of Granny’s and yeah, she could handle that, because she had her car. Then, her car was booted. She could only hope that the Mayor wouldn’t have it towed next. 

But dammit all, what Regina did now....it was just downright cruel.

It was time to make peace, she had said. Regina played nice and polite and dammit, Emma fell right into her hands. 

Regina had gotten Emma to admit that she thought Henry was crazy, all the while knowing that Henry was there. What kind of mother did that? Yes, Emma was a stranger who Regina felt threatened by. But to use Emma like that, to hurt Henry, and to hurt Henry like that, that wasn’t what any mother who loved their child should ever do.

Did Regina really hate her that much?

That woman really didn’t have a soul.

Emma had wanted to leave again, and get out of Henry’s life before he was hurt even more by this war between his mothers, but after talking to Mary Margaret, Emma realized that Henry needed a protector. Henry needed her. 

And that terrified Emma. No one ever needed her. Her life long motto was “Look out for yourself, and no one gets hurt”. It had work quite well for her in the years before and following Neal. Hell, after Neal, her motto became a daily mantra. One that helped her to survive. But now, someone needed her. Her son needed her. It was a surreal thought, and it brought more emotions to the surface than Emma was willing to have. Guilt, pain, and sorrow for giving Henry up and for seeing what his life was like with that woman. Affection and amazement at the boy who needed her, who came from her, who was so special. Wariness, fear, and panic over the fact that he did need her when she knew that she wasn’t fit to be a mother, when she was someone who was unlovable. And above all of that, Emma was beginning to feel hope. Hope that she could be just what Henry needed, and hope that maybe, just maybe, she could finally start to have a family here. 

All of those feelings, and thoughts, were what brought Emma outside of the building where Archie’s office was. She was going to go in there and apologize to Henry, but she had no idea what to tell him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Her lips twitched. Of course he found her; it seemed as though he was always finding her. Especially when she needed it the most.

Turning to Killian, Emma sighed. She hadn’t planned on telling him anything. She was going to brush him off with a comment about him stalking, and then hurry off to Henry, but she stopped. 

He looked concerned, worry lines in his brow. 

No one had ever looked so genuinely worried about her. Later, she would tell herself that it wasn’t a moment of weakness at seeing that look that allowed her to tell him what Regina had done. Her excuse would be that Killian cared about Henry, not her, no matter how much she knew she was lying to herself.

And if that tick in his jaw was anything to go by once Emma had finished telling him everything, then he was just as furious as Emma was. 

“That’s beyond cruel.” He growled. “A loving mother would never allow her child to be hurt that way.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Emma said. “But I don’t know how I’m going to apologize to Henry now.”

A contemplative looked crossed his face. “You know, I’ve said it before, Henry needs a friend, who won’t judge him. This curse fantasy, it’s his way of trying to reach out to people. That’s why we’re all characters in his book. But no one is buying his story. No one believes in him, and you and I both know how horrible it is to feel like that. So, instead of just apologizing to the lad, make him believe that you believe in him.”

“So what?” Emma asked. “I should just believe that this curse fantasy is real?”

“I’m not saying that.” Killian said. “I’m saying that Henry needs to believe that someone believes in him. Just because the curse isn’t real to us, it doesn’t mean that it isn’t real to him. He needs you to believe him, Emma. Go prove him right.”

Emma swallowed, stomach fluttering in a way that it hadn’t in years. How did he do that? How did he know just what to say? How could he look at her and just know? 

Licking her lips, Emma nodded. It was time to go talk to Henry, and time to get away from Killian. The deputy was getting too close to her, whether he knew it or not. Emma refused to ever let that happen again. Nope, she was going to keep the man at arms length, and stay away from him as much as possible.

“Okay.” Emma said. “Thanks.”

Killian smiled, “I told you, I’m here if you need me.”

As the deputy turned and walked away, Emma had to take a few breaths to calm herself. His words said so much. No one had ever been there for her, they had never cared to. And she had decided long ago that she didn’t need anyone. 

Yet, here was this one man who was throwing her for a loop.

Someone who understands. That’s what he told her last night. Perhaps that was why he was cracking her walls so easily, because they understood one another as fellow orphans often do. Shaking herself, Emma prepared her walls once more before she entered the building. 

Killian was right. 

Henry needed her and she was going to make sure that Henry knew that she believed in him.

*****************************

While the good deputy and Miss Swan were conversing, neither noticed a figure watching them from the other side of the street. 

Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin as he was known to be called once upon a time, watched the newcomer and the former pirate carefully.

Their interaction was a curious one. It seemed that the pirate cared a great deal about the Savior and her son. Gold wasn’t sure what to make of that. He knew that he needed Miss Swan to break the curse, so that he could find his son, but with the pirate here....that complicated matters. 

If she broke the curse, and the pirate received his memories, well, he might very well prove to be an obstacle for Rumplestiltskin. All that matter was getting the curse broken and finding his son. However, he might need to rid Storybrooke of it’s deputy before he could let that happen. 

He just had to wait for the opportune moment. 

With a cruel, yet gleeful smile on his face, Gold watched as Miss Swan exited the Cricket’s office with her son. Yes, it was only a matter of time before the curse was broken. 

Chuckling darkly to himself, Gold limped along down the street. He had an Evil Queen to go and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a few chapters tonight, so I can catch the story up here, since my fanfic account has 61 already...


	6. John Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wants Killian to join Operation Cobra. Meanwhile, something is going on with a John Doe at Storybrooke General, and Mary Margaret is connected to it.

Emma was at the diner sipping hot cocoa and looking through the classifieds for a place to live. Unfortunately, there weren’t any vacancies available. 

She was surprised to see Henry sliding into the booth across from her. 

“I think that we need Killian.” Henry said.

“Huh?”

“For Operation Cobra.” Henry said. “The curse doesn’t work on him like it does the others. For some reason, he’s different. I think it has to do with you.”

“Kid, I barely know the guy.” Emma sighed. She tried not to think about how every morning for the past week since she’s been living in her car she found a cup of coffee on her hood when she woke up. There was always a note too.

The first one said Mary Margaret had a spare room, and she wouldn’t turn Emma away.

The second was a bit more suggestive saying that if Mary Margaret wasn’t her type of roommate, there was a bed at his place with her name on it. Emma figured that he meant his own, because he didn’t seem to be the type to want or have a roommate either.

The last few called her out for being a bloody stubborn lass and mentioned that one of these days she was going to catch her death of cold. 

His concern both warmed and terrified her.

Those coffees and notes were, unfortunately, the only communication that she’d had with the deputy lately. She wondered if he was busy at the station, which seemed doubtful considering how quiet this town was, or if Regina or Graham had warned him to stay away from her. The latter idea was laughable. She had a feeling that, despite working for the Mayor and the sheriff, Killian Jones had a problem with authority. If he was warned to stay away from her, Emma was at least sixty percent sure that he’d end up attached to her hip. 

“I know.” Henry shrugged. “But I just have this feeling that we need his help.”

Emma sighed, “Come on, Kid. Let’s get you to school.” Emma slid out of the booth, leaving money for the cocoa, and she and Henry left.

“So, who is he?” Emma asked. “In your book?”

Henry thought about it. “I’m not sure. The book is the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. So, there might be some people who aren’t in it if they weren’t involved.”

“So, because Killian may not have known Charming and Snow,” Emma said, “he isn’t in the book? Does that mean that maybe not everyone here is a character?”

“No.” Henry said. “Everyone is from the Enchanted Forest. But, some people were more directly involved with your parents’ story. Like Ruby and Granny, and Marco and the dwarves.”

“Who are they?” 

“Well Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf.” Henry said. “Granny was a werewolf too, and Marco was Geppetto. He was the one who built the enchanted wardrobe that your parents used to send you here.”

Little Red Riding Hood and Granny were wolves? That’s a new spin on the tale. Emma thought.

“Any ideas on who Killian could be?” Emma asked. Why the hell are you so interested? It’s not like the curse is real. And it’s not like you even like the infuriating, flirtatious jerk. 

“No.” Henry shook his head. “I’m still trying to figure out who everyone else is. And I’m still trying to find your dad.”

“My dad?” Emma asked. “Right, Prince Charming.”

“Yeah.” Henry said. “He’s...missing. I think.” 

“What does your mom have him locked up somewhere?” Emma joked.

Henry gave her an unamused look. “I hope not. That only makes things harder for us. Part of Operation Cobra is reuniting your parents.”

“Why?” Emma asked. She stopped when they reached the school.

“Because they’re True Love.” Henry smiled. “And everyone knows that True Love is the most powerful magic off all.” When the bell rang, Henry hugged Emma goodbye before heading inside. 

Emma saw Mary Margaret from the corner of her eye. The teacher approached her cautiously. Emma had a weird feeling that she knew what Mary Margaret wanted.

“Good morning, Emma.” Mary Margaret smiled. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Emma said. “He told you, didn’t he?”

“Who told me what?” 

“You know who.” Emma said. “He already let me know that you had a spare room.”

Mary Margaret dropped her playing dumb act. “Could you please think about it? I know that we don’t know each other very well, but Killian and I are concerned. Living in your car isn’t the best situation to be in.”

“Believe me, crashing in my car isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened.” Emma said. “Really, thanks for the offer, but I’m not really a roommate type of person.”

“I understand.” Mary Margaret nodded. “Still, the offers open whenever you change your mind.”

“You sound sure that I will.”

“Killian is.” Mary Margaret said. “It’s strange, but he said that you’re not going to want to be alone anymore. Do you know what he meant by that?”

Emma shook her head, all the while trying to stamp down on her emotions. “No, I don’t. Again, thanks. I should get going.”

“Okay.” Mary Margaret said.

Ignoring the woman’s concerned look, Emma spun on her heels and walked away as quickly as she could debating about going to confront the deputy or not. 

He had no right to butt into her business, that was for sure. But to call her on her own feelings when she didn’t even know herself. The nerve of that bastard. 

Emma finally reached her car, ready to enter it and slam the door, but she stopped. The boot was off of her car. And there was a note under the windshield wiper. 

Grabbing the note, Emma read the now familiar handwriting.

At least move the car to a warmer spot. 

Really, she wanted to be irritated, because she knew what he was trying to do. But that’s exactly why she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter and a smile tug at her lips.

Bastard.

*****************************

Gold watched as the deputy parked his motorcycle in front of the Sheriff Station. Despite his cursed persona, it seemed that the pirate still had a penchant for leather. At least he only had a leather jacket; no leather pants, only denim.

Gold tapped his cane lightly against the concrete. 

Try the truth – his father’s a coward.

Every interaction with the captain coming to the forefront of his mind. Hook’s words clouding his mind causing his grip on his cane to tighten. 

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

As if he felt Gold’s eyes on him, Killian looked up across the street. They held eyes for a minute.

Even demons can be killed. I will find a way.

It was no secret that Killian wasn’t afraid of Gold, or Regina. It made Gold wonder just why Killian was different than the others taken by the curse. 

You may be more powerful now, demon, but you’re no lesser coward.

Killian shot him a tight, mocking smile before he turned away and headed inside the station.

You’ll have to kill me first.

“Oh I will, Captain.” Gold said. A vicious smirk slowly formed on his face. “Just you wait.”

*****************************

Mary Margaret oversaw her class hanging up the banners in the hospital. The class was volunteering with the hospital’s Outreach Program today. She noticed Henry missing from the students. 

Looking around, she finally spotted him in one of the hospital rooms. Sighing, she walked into the room; it was the John Doe’s room. The one that she always brought flowers to; the one that made her stomach flutter and her heart skip every time that she looked at him. 

Shaking herself, she poke. “Henry, what’re you doing in here?”

“Is Mr. Doe going to be okay?” Henry asked, opting not to answer. He figured that telling Mary Margaret his real reason for entering the room might not go over well right away. At least not until he knew for sure. 

“Henry,” Mary Margaret chuckled, “his name isn’t John Doe. That’s just what the hospital calls him, because they don’t know who he really is.”

“So, no one knows who he is?” Henry asked. “Not even you?” He was looking at her curiously, and Mary Margaret wondered why Henry would think that she would know the man. 

“No.” Mary Margaret said. “I don’t know who he is.”

“He’s not even the slightest bit familiar?”

Mary Margaret paused, her eyes going to John Doe’s face. She didn’t know if he was familiar to her per se, but there was something there. She felt as though it was something that she should know, deep in her heart and soul, there was something about this man that she should know. It was like that tingling feeling that you got in the back of your head when you knew that you had forgotten something and it was on the tip of your tongue but you could never remember what it was. 

“Ms. Blanchard?” Henry’s voice pulled her out of her stupor. 

“N-no.” Mary Margaret swallowed. “He’s no-not familiar. Not at all.”

Henry studied her carefully. His look made Mary Margaret feel as though he knew something that she didn’t. 

“Come on, Henry.” Mary Margaret said. “We need to finish setting up the decorations.”

Henry hesitated, as though he wanted to stay, wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He walked to the door, but he looked back at the John Doe. 

“It’s sad that no one knows who he is.” Henry said. “He’s all alone.”

“Yeah.” Mary Margaret sighed, looking back at John Doe’s face, that feeling tugging at her again. “It’s very sad.”

“Maybe,” Henry turned to her, “he just needs someone to be here for him. I can give you back the book that you gave me. If you read to him, maybe he’ll get better.”

“I wish it were that simple Henry.” Mary Margaret said. “But he’s in a coma, people can’t just wake up so easily.”

“If you read to him, I know he’ll wake up.” 

“We’ll talk about it later, Henry.” Mary Margaret ushered the boy out of the room. “But for now, we have to finish decorating.” As Henry walked back over to his classmates, Mary Margaret glanced one last time at John Doe. 

Unconsciously she fiddled with the green peridot ring on her finger. 

*****************************

Killian and Graham both looked up from their paperwork when Emma entered the room. Not even sparing Graham a glance, she headed to the deputy and kicked his chair out from under him. 

Killian fell on ass onto the tiled floor as his chair rolled away.

“Oi!” He glared up at her. “What the bloody hell was that for!”

“That was a warning.” 

Cautiously, Graham walked to the door of his office, wondering if his deputy might need his help. 

Killian smirked, “This is the thanks I get.”

Lips twitching, Emma managed to keep the anger on her face. 

“I can handle myself.”

“I’ve noticed.” Killian stood. He got into her personal space. 

It took all of her will not to step back.

“That doesn’t mean that you have to do it alone.” He said it softly. Soft enough that she knew Graham didn’t hear.

Her heart beat quickened; she met his eyes, meaning to glare at him, but his words, and his invasion of her space were affecting her. Unconsciously, she swayed the tiniest bit closer to him, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Everything all right?” Graham asked.

Blinking from her trance, Emma stepped away from Killian. She swallowed as she turned her attention to the sheriff. 

“Everything’s fine.” Emma said. “Your deputy just has a problem keeping his nose out of other people’s business.”

“That he does.” Graham chuckled. “But he does mean well.” 

“Thank you.” Killian said. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” Just because she could and so she could get a little bit of satisfaction, Emma kicked Killian’s shin. 

“Bloody hell!” 

Giving him a “you deserved that” smile, Emma turned around and left, the sounds of Graham’s laughter and Killian’s cursing following her as she left.

*****************************

Emma arrived at Henry’s castle and groaned.

Of course. Perfect, just perfect. 

Killian smirked from his spot, leaning against the castle. Henry was sitting at the top, swinging his legs, his book in his lap.

“What’re you doing here?” She asked the deputy when she reached them.

Killian’s eyebrow shot up, laughter in his eyes.

“I invited him.” Henry said. “I told you that we could use him for Operation Cobra.” 

“So you told him all about Operation Cobra?” 

“Even better,” Killian said, smirk still in place, “he’s told me his plan to reunite....your parents.”

Emma shot Henry a disbelieving look. “You told him? I thought that it was dangerous for people to know.”

“It is, but I told you, we can trust Killian.” Henry said.

Emma bit her bottom lip. 

Killian grinned at her, his face open and honest and sweet. 

“Fine.” Emma sighed. “So, my parents, huh?”

“Yep.” Henry nodded. “I found your dad today.”

“Prince Charming, right?” Killian asked.

“Uh-huh.” Henry nodded. Henry opened the book and flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned the book around for them to see. It was an illustration of a man with light hair, blue eyes, and a scar on the right side of his chin. “This is him. He’s in a coma at the hospital, and no one knows who he is.” 

“Oh yeah.” Killian said. “I remember him. The Mayor found him on the side of the road. He didn’t have anything on him. No identification, no wallet.”

“The Mayor found him?” Emma asked. 

“Yeah.”

“That’s not good.” Henry said. “If she knows where he is, then she could get to him before he wakes up.”

“Kid...” Emma started.

“So, what do you need us to do?” Killian asked.

Emma glared at him. What are you doing? She silently screamed at him.

Killian gave her a look that told her to shut up and go along with it. 

Kicking him again was tempting, so was maybe punching him in the face.

“My mom wants me home soon.” Henry said. “I need you guys to give this book to Mary Margaret and convince her to go read to him. If he hears her voice, and their story, then maybe he’ll wake up.”

“Kid, are you even sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Henry said. “We need to get your parents back together. If they’re together, I think that the curse will weaken. The whole reason the Evil Queen cast it was to keep them apart.”

“Fair point.” Killian agreed.

“Please, you guys have to do this.” Henry said. “You have to break the curse.”

After a moment, Emma sighed. “All right kid, we’ll do it.”

“Awesome.” Henry smiled. He handed Killian the book, before hopping off of the castle and giving Emma a hug.

Even though Henry already hugged her once, Emma wasn’t used to the affection. It took her a moment to awkwardly return the hug. 

“I’ve got to go.” Henry said. 

The second Henry was out of sight, Emma turned to kick Killian. Anticipating her move, he caught her leg and pulled her forward, wrapping her leg around his hip. 

The move left Emma breathless. 

“Quite a tough lass.” 

“Let go.” Emma said. She refused to look at him, trying to ignore their close proximity. Feeling him lean closer, she shivered. His breath ghosted over her ear. 

Feelings flooded through her. Feelings that she should definitely not have now or ever. Anticipation, desire, longing. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her. It was too much, and god, she couldn’t handle it. 

“Please.” Emma breathed. 

His lips hovered over her ear.

“As you wish.” He leaned back ever so slowly and carefully dropped her leg.

Emma, still not looking at him, licked her lips. She needed to compose herself. 

“I’ll give Mary Margaret a call.” Killian said. “We’ll meet her at Granny’s.”

Emma nodded. 

They left the beach, heading to Emma’s car. They rode to Granny’s in silence, save for the quick call that Killian made to Mary Margaret.

*****************************

“You’re serious?” Mary Margaret asked, fingers tracing the cover of the book that was lying on the table. “You want me to read to a coma patient?”

“It’s a part of his curse fantasy.” Killian said. 

Ruby brought out their orders: two cocoas with cinnamon on top, and a coffee. 

Killian noted the quirk that the women shared, remembering that Henry too liked cinnamon. If Henry was right about the curse, though why Killian was even thinking that it could possibly be real, and Mary Margaret was Emma’s mother, it was an interesting family trait. 

“Look, he thinks that you’re Snow White.” Emma said. “And, well, he thinks that this John Doe is, well, he thinks that he’s Prince Charming.”

“So...so he thinks that....” Mary Margaret raised a brow.

“Yep.” Emma said.

“He believes that you two belong together.” Killian continued. “That if you read to Charming, or well, whoever he is....that he’ll wake up, because it’s you.”

“Right.” Mary Margaret nodded. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, I know.” Emma said. “Look, if you do this, and Henry sees that it doesn’t work....”

“This is about the curse thing?” Mary Margaret nodded. “You want to discourage it, without straight out telling him that it’s not real.”

Killian made a noise of disagreement, causing both women to look at him.

“What?” Emma asked.

“I just think that maybe, perhaps, it’s good for Henry to believe in something.” Killian explained. “I know that he’s taking it a bit far, and that it does seem....absurd, but all children need something to believe in. Don’t you think that taking this away from Henry might be the same as forcing him to grow up?”

“Really?” Emma glared. “And what about when the other kids start teasing him and bullying him? What if the entire town start labeling him the town nut? Do we keep letting him believe then?”

Mary Margaret and Killian were quiet as they processed Emma’s words. 

“I’ll do it.” Mary Margaret said. “I agree with Killian, about letting Henry believe in something, but Emma, you’re right too. It’s nice to believe in something as long as it’s not harmful, and, I hate to say it, but kids very well might start making fun of Henry for this. Proving him wrong about John Doe being Prince Charming is a way that we can show him that his fantasy is false, while not showing him that we don’t believe him.”

“Exactly.” Emma nodded. 

“One question.” Killian said, “What if he does wake up?”

Emma opened her mouth to question him.

“I’m not saying that I believe that the curse is real.” Killian said. “But what if by pure, cosmic coincidence this man does wake up when Mary Margaret reads to him, what do you tell Henry then?”

“We’ll just have to wait until we cross that bridge.” Emma said.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to go get ready for my date.” Mary Margaret stood, picking up the book. “Meet here tomorrow for a full report?”

Killian and Emma nodded. 

Mary Margaret turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at them. “If we do prove to Henry that this fantasy is just a fantasy, then he will need something to believe in. I think that it’ll be up to both of you to give him something to believe in.” She left before either could respond.

*****************************

“Here we are.” Killian said when they reached Emma’s bug. “Home sweet home.”

“Ass.” Emma said.

“Well, you could always come home with me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Fighting a smile at his teasing, Emma shook her head. “Sorry buddy, but I’m not that kind of girl.”

“And just what kind of girl are you, Swan?” He asked. Invading her personal space again, he caught her gaze.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Perhaps I would.”

The alarms went off in Emma’s head. Too much, too much. She stepped away. 

“See you tomorrow, Jones.”

“I’ll bring the coffee.”

Her lips twitched, and she hoped that he missed the movement.

He didn’t.

“Goodnight, Swan.”

“Night.”

He turned away, albeit reluctantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. His motorcycle was parked across the street. When he straddled it, he looked back at her. His expression was unreadable, but the intensity of his eyes made Emma’s breath hitch. 

He smirked at her, as if reading her thoughts and feelings, which Emma was sure that he could by now. He then started the bike and drove off, without a helmet. 

Emma shook her head. She wasn’t sure if she could classify Killian as a good guy because he was a deputy and he was really kind, or if he was a bad boy with his leather and his flirting and his apparent devil may care attitude. It was as though there were two sides to Killian Jones. 

Regardless of any of that, Emma wasn’t going to let him get to her. 

She wasn’t going to open her heart like that again. She wasn’t going to fall in love.

*****************************

Emma and Henry were sitting in a booth at Granny’s, waiting on Mary Margaret. 

“Where’s Killian?” Henry asked. “He’s supposed to be here.” 

“I’m sure that he’s on his way.” 

Mary Margaret entered the diner and headed straight for them.

“He woke up.”

“What?”

“I knew it!” Henry smiled. 

“Well, he didn’t wake up.” Mary Margaret said. “Not in the literal sense. He grabbed my hand after I read to him.”

“Because he knows who you are!” Henry said.

“Wait, hold on,” Emma started, “what did the doctor say?”

“He said that I imagined it.” Mary Margaret said. “But I know that I didn’t.”

“We need to go to the hospital now.” Henry said. 

Mary Margaret’s cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

“Killian, you’ll never...” Mary Margaret stopped. “What?.....Are you serious?.....Okay, but you know that if I say something....” Mary Margaret’s eyes flicked to Henry. “Okay, I’ll tell her.” She hung up.

“What?” Henry asked. “What is it? What’s going on?”

“Um, Henry, I need to talk to Emma alone.” 

Henry shot Emma a pleading look. 

“Sorry Kid, adult time.”

Sighing, Henry left the booth and headed over to the counter to talk to Ruby.

“What is it?” Emma asked. 

“John Doe’s missing.”

“What?”

“He left the hospital.” Mary Margaret said. “He’s awake. Emma, we have to help them find him.”

“Whoa, slow down.”

“Emma, Prince Charming or not, I read to this man and he woke up.” Mary Margaret pleaded. “I touched something in him. We have to find him.”

“Okay.” Emma said. “Let’s get Henry home, then we’ll go meet Killian.”

*****************************

“What are you doing here Miss Swan?” Regina asked, tone laced with displeasure. 

She, Graham, Killian, and Dr. Whale were all standing outside of John Doe’s room. 

“I called her.” Killian said. “She found Henry once, she may be able to help us find John Doe.”

If looks could kill, Killian would be headed to the morgue about now. 

Emma had a fleeting thought that they were really lucky that Regina really wasn’t the Evil Queen. Who knows what would become of Killian if she was.

“No offense, Sheriff,” Regina said. “But I thought I told you to keep your deputy in line.”

“It was my idea actually.” Graham said. Though it was only slightly obvious that he was lying to protect Killian. He turned to Whale. “How long since you last saw him?”

“Twelve hours ago.” Whale answered. “My last shift.”

“Will he survive on his own?” Killian asked. “Without the IVs?”

Whale shook his head, “The man’s been immobile and on feeding tubes for years. I’d be surprised if he really did walk out of here on his own. Regardless, he needs to get back here right away, he can’t survive without help right now.” 

“Well then let’s quit yapping and start looking.” Emma said.

Regina looked ready to smack Emma. Controlling her urges, the Mayor turned to Graham.

“Find him, Sheriff.” She ordered. “Time is of the essence.” She stalked past Emma and Mary Margaret. 

“So where do we start?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Security cameras.” Emma and Killian said. 

*****************************

The sun was setting as the four of them searched the woods. 

Graham paused. “The trail runs out here.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the expert tracker?” Killian jested. His tone, however, held the stress he was feeling. He worried that they wouldn’t be able to find John Doe in time.

“This is my world Killian, I’ve got this.” Graham said. “If we need to navigate the stars or tie knots, then you can put your two cents in.” Graham wasn’t trying to be mean, but he too wanted to find John Doe and get him back safely, and alive. 

“What does he mean by that?” Emma asked.

“Graham is kind of an expert when it comes to the woods.” Killian said. “It’s his thing.”

“And the stars and knots comment?”

Killian smirked at her. “I’m more comfortable on sea than land. The woods are Graham’s world; the sea is mine.”

“What about you Emma?” Mary Margaret asked. “Isn’t finding people your thing, too?”

“Uh, yeah.” Emma nodded. “But the people I track usually have a paper trail and keep to the city. I can honestly say that none of my marks ever escaped to the woods.”

“Finding people is an interesting job.” Mary Margaret said. “How’d you fall into it?”

Emma felt Killian’s eyes on her, and she just knew that he knew the answer to that. He was concerned about how she’d handle it. 

“It’s just something I’ve always done.” Emma shrugged. 

There was a crack behind them just then, causing all four of them to whip around. Instinctively, Killian placed himself in front of Emma and Mary Margaret. Graham stood and started forward. 

Henry appeared out of the trees.

“Henry?” Emma asked.

“Did you find him yet?” Henry asked.

“Henry, you shouldn’t be here.” Graham said.

“I can help.”

“How?” Killian asked. 

“He’s looking for Mary Margaret.” Henry told them. “She woke him up, he wants to find her.”

“Henry.” Mary Margaret shook her head. “It’s not me. The man is just lost and confused. He’s been in a coma for a long time.”

“No, it’s not that.” Henry said. “Stop trying to find him, and let him come to you.”

“Henry, you really need to go home.” Emma said.

Killian dug his tongue into his teeth. “Perhaps, the lad has a point.”

The other three just stared at him. 

“What?” Killian shrugged. “It could work.”

“Charming.” Henry said. “Mary Margaret you have to call out for Charming.”

Emma and Graham sighed.

Mary Margaret bit her lip.

“Charming!” She yelled. 

“Mary Margaret!” Emma said.

Mary Margaret ignored her. “Charming! Charming come and find me!” 

Soon Killian and Henry joined Mary Margaret in calling out for him. Emma and Graham shared a look before they shrugged and joined in.

“Charming!”

As they called out for him, they walked along the stream. The Toll Bridge was in sight. 

“Charming!” 

Killian then spotted something near the bridge. It was John Doe. 

“Hey, over there.” Killian said. He ran over to the John Doe, the others on his heels. The man was walking unsteadily before he dropped to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. She and Killian reached him, and knelt beside him. 

“We need an ambulance.” Killian said. 

Graham pulled out his cell phone and called it in. 

John Doe looked up at Mary Margaret and smiled.

“I found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Charming is here. Wonder what happens with him next.


	7. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Doe is questioned, and Killian knows that something else is going on. Emma is offered a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the twist in this chapter.

They were all back at the hospital. John Doe had passed out after they found him. The doctors were now doing tests to make sure that he was okay.

Mary Margaret chewed at her lip. I found you. That’s what he had said when he had looked at her. At first, she was so relieved that they had found him and that he was alive, that she hadn’t thought about it. 

Now, she was torn. He could’ve said that because he actually heard those words as she read the story, because apparently finding each other was Snow White and Prince Charming’s thing, or he actually had been looking for her like Henry had said, or he was simply confused and had no idea what was going on. 

Twisting her ring around her finger, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him through the windows of his room. 

“You keep doing that, that finger of yours is bound to come off.” Killian said stepping beside her. He handed her a cup of coffee. 

Mary Margaret quirked a brow. “I thought coffee was yours and Emma’s thing.”

“Shush.” Killian leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “It’s best not to advertise that.” 

Shaking her head at him, she sipped the not too terrible coffee. 

“I figured that you needed it.” Killian said. 

They sipped the coffee in silence, Mary Margaret lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet and Killian watching her in his peripheral. 

“He found me.” Mary Margaret said. “That’s what he said.”

“And you don’t know what he meant?”

“Henry said that he was looking for me.” 

“But you think that he could just be confused.” Killian nodded. “You don’t want to get your hopes up.”

“I don’t know him.” Mary Margaret said. “He’s been in a coma. Why would he be looking for me?”

“It is curious.” 

“Hey.” Emma said, walking over to them. “I finally got Henry home, but Regina’s on her way.”

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Because she’s his emergency contact.” Killian said. 

Graham came over after talking with the doctor. “He’ll be fine so long as he stays until the doctor releases him. And he’s awake now, so we can go in and ask him questions.”

The others nodded and they entered John Doe’s room as a nurse left. 

He looked up at them, slightly shocked, before he recovered. His light hair was mussed from all of the activity, his blue eyes wide and bright. 

Killian and Emma noted how he looked at Mary Margaret and Graham with recognition. However, John Doe covered it up with a confused expression.

“Hello, I’m Sheriff Graham Humbert.” Graham said. “This is my deputy Killian Jones, and the women who helped us find you, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan.”

John Doe nodded, “Hello.” His voice was rough from disuse, but he had been given water; the cup and straw on his bed table. 

“I know that it mustn’t be easy for you right now,” Graham said, “but we need to ask you some questions.”

“All right.” 

“First, do you remember who you are?” Graham asked.

John Doe swallowed, hesitating. “Um, no....I don’t.” 

Killian narrowed his eyes, suspicious. He could practically feel Emma’s suspiciousness as well. 

“Really?” Killian asked. “No name comes to mind? None at all?”

John Doe shook his head.

“Do you know where you are?” Graham asked.

“The doctor said the hospital.” John Doe said. “In...Storybrooke?”

“Aye.” Killian nodded. “Have you ever heard of Storybrooke?” 

“No.”

“Do you recognize anyone?” Emma asked. “I mean, do any of the nurses or doctors seem familiar?” 

Killian glanced at her. Nice cover, Swan. He knew she was trying to bait John Doe; trying to make him slip, because she knew, just as Killian knew, that John Doe was hiding something. 

“No.”

“Can you recall anything at all?” Graham asked. “Do you know how you ended up here? How you ended up in your coma?”

John Doe hesitated again, but he recovered faster this time. “No.” 

“What about after you woke up?” Killian asked. 

Regina burst into the room then. Her eyes landed on John Doe. “Hello.” She smiled tight and polite. “I’m Mayor Regina Mills.” 

John Doe twitched ever so slightly that everyone but Killian missed it. He only caught it because his eyes were studying John Doe carefully. 

“Hello.” John Doe said.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked. 

“Um...” John Doe looked helplessly at the others. 

“Regina, let’s talk outside.” Graham urged. They left the room, and the others saw Regina’s polite demeanor drop instantly. 

“I don’t think I like her.” John Doe said. 

Killian snorted, “That makes four of us.”

“So do you remember anything after you woke up?” Emma repeated.

“I....I remember woods.” John Doe said. “I was....looking for someone.”

“Who?” Mary Margaret asked, slightly desperate to know. 

John Doe’s flicked to Mary Margaret, but his eyes were quick to look at the others.

“I don’t know.” 

Emma stepped forward, “Look, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I can tell when someone is lying to me. I’ve always been able to, and I know that you are lying.”

“I’m not lying.” 

“It’s Regina, isn’t it?” Killian asked. “You fear her wrath if she finds out that you remember.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” John Doe glared. He was on edge with Killian and Emma cornering him.

“Look, you can trust us.” Emma said. “We don’t answer to Regina. If there’s trouble between the two of you....”

“There’s nothing.” John Doe said. “I remember nothing.”

Emma and Killian looked at each other. 

How do you want to handle this, Swan? His eyes and eyebrow asked.

Don’t know. She sighed. All I know is that he is lying. You’re the deputy.

Killian sighed, and stepped up to the end of the bed, eyes meeting John Doe’s. 

“Whatever it is that you’re hiding,” Killian began, “you can trust us. We can help you. Even protect you from Regina.”

John Doe held gazes with Killian before his eyes flicked again to Mary Margaret, emotions swirling in his blue irises. Shaking himself, he looked at Killian and Emma. “I don’t know anything. I don’t even know my own name.”

Graham and Regina entered the room again, effectively ending the conversation.

“Find anything else out?” Graham asked.

“No.” Killian said. “He doesn’t remember the accident or how it happened.”

John Doe schooled his features to hide his surprise. 

“Very well.” Regina said. She turned to Emma and Mary Margaret, speaking with barely concealed contempt, “Perhaps it’s time that you two should leave.” 

Mary Margaret, who had been unusually quiet as they had questioned John Doe, nodded. “You’re right. It’s late.” She turned to Emma. “Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Emma followed Mary Margaret out. She had to sprint a little to catch up with Mary Margaret’s hurried steps. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma asked.

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look fine.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

“I can tell when people are lying.” Emma said. “I...I know that we don’t know each other, but I was hoping that, maybe....”

“Yes.” Mary Margaret said. “We’re friends.”

Emma looked stunned by Mary Margaret’s blunt answer. 

“Which is why, we’re going to my apartment, and we’re going to have some hot cocoa with cinnamon and take it from there.”

Emma could only nod and give her a small smile.

*****************************

When Regina and Graham finally left, Killian returned to John Doe’s room. Regina had dismissed him some time ago, but instead of heading to the station, he hid down the hall until he saw the Mayor leave.

“I thought you left.” John Doe said.

“Yeah, well, I needed to question you again.” Killian said. “Without our dear Mayor and my boss present.”

“Why?”

“Look, you know that Emma and I know you were lying.”

“I wasn’t lying.” John Doe snarled. 

Killian pushed a hand through his hair. This approach wasn’t getting him anywhere. He bit his bottom lip before sliding his tongue over it, as he thought of a different way to approach the situation. 

Remembering the way John Doe looked at her earlier, Killian figured that he had a bargaining chip. He felt bad for using her, because Mary Margaret was his friend, but if it got him answers...

“You were looking for Mary Margaret.” Killian said. “Who is she to you?”

John Doe glared, his tone defensive when he spoke, “I don’t know her.”

“No?” Killian asked. “Then why are you in love with her?”

The shocked expression on John Doe’s face would’ve made Killian laugh if the situation wasn’t serious. At least, Killian felt that it was serious if this guy was faking amnesia to protect himself from Regina. 

“Look, I care about Mary Margaret.” Killian said. “If she could be in danger because of you, then I need to know why.”

John Doe studied Killian for a long moment, the silence growing tense. 

“Who are you?”

“Killian Jones.” Killian said. “You knew that.”

“Who are you really?” John Doe asked, arms across his chest. 

Killian cocked his head to the right. What the bloody hell?

“I am Killian Jones.”

John Doe sighed, looking and sounding defeated. “So no one remembers?” Though it seemed that the question was rhetorical, Killian couldn’t help himself.

“Remembers what?”

“It’s complicated.” John Doe said. “Look, I don’t think that I can tell you anything. Not that...I think that I can trust you, but I can’t trust anyone else. If I tell you anything, who knows what will get back to Regina.”

Killian nodded. “All right, mate. I’ll let it go for now, but when you can leave, you and I need to talk.”

“Okay.”

Killian made for the door, but paused, turning back. “I don’t know if you have a place to stay or anyone that cares for you, so if you need a place...”

“Thanks...mate.” 

Nodding again, Killian left. On his way to the elevator, Killian had more questions, no answers, and a lot of new suspicions. Especially in regards to the John Doe and Regina. Though something about the John Doe seemed trustworthy, unlike Regina. 

But all he could do was wait. Once John Doe was out of the hospital, then he was getting answers. 

*****************************

He couldn’t believe it. No one remembered their previous lives. No one remembered the Enchanted Forest, or that Regina was the Evil Queen. The Huntsman didn’t remember him. Snow...Snow didn’t remember him. 

Charming swallowed thickly, trying to keep from crying. 

His hospital room was dark now; he was trying to get to sleep. 

But he knew he’d never be able to. Not when Regina had won. Not when Snow didn’t remember him. And it killed him. 

She had looked at him as though he was familiar, but she didn’t know who he was. There was no love in her eyes. She didn’t know that he had been looking for her. There was no recognition. She was Mary Margaret here, not Snow White. Snow White loved him, knew him better than he knew himself, and fought by his side. But Mary Margaret wasn’t any of those things, and it broke Charming’s heart, because that meant that he couldn’t kiss her, hold her, tell her how much he loved her. 

Mary Margaret was a stranger, someone who didn’t know him, someone who was cursed and would remain cursed until the Savior arrived.

Emma. He knew the moment that he saw Emma Swan that she was his Emma. Snow’s eyes, chin, and cheekbones; his lighter hair, mouth, and nose. His baby girl, all grown up. 

Charming choked back a sob. His little girl was grown up. He missed everything. He missed her first smile. Her first words. He missed her learning to crawl, to walk, to talk. He missed birthdays and holidays. He missed out on training her to be a knight. No archery lessons, no sparring, no sword play, no riding lesson. No balls, no dances. Nothing. He got absolutely nothing. Yes, he knew that the prophecy said that Emma wouldn’t break the curse until she was twenty-eight, and yes, he and Snow gave her up for her best chance...but to actually face the reality of their decision. To see the baby that he held in his arms, the baby that he fought for, the baby that he placed inside the enchanted wardrobe, to see her all grown up and realizing just what he missed, to realize that he wanted to be selfish and go back and change it so that he and Snow kept her....it hurt. 

Oh god, did it hurt. He felt like his heart was trying to rip itself out of his chest. His throat was tight and his eyes stung horribly. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching. He felt like a failure. He failed to protect his family and his kingdom. He failed Snow and Emma. He was worthless. A coma? He had been in a godforsaken coma for twenty-eight goddamn years! 

His family, his life, it had all been taken away from him by Regina and that damn curse. And there was nothing that he could do about it. He couldn’t break the curse. He couldn’t go back in time and stop it from happening. There was nothing that he could do. 

When it became too much, he buried his face in his pillow and cried. He cried for himself. He cried for Snow, for Emma. For the kingdom. He cried out of anger and self-pity. And god, did he cry out of pain and regret and sadness. 

Until finally he cried himself into exhaustion and fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he decided, whoever Killian Jones was, that he needed an ally, and Killian seemed as good as any. At least until Charming could get to know Emma and see how much she knew about the curse.

While he was happy that Emma had found them and while had faith that she would save them, because he always had faith in his girls no matter what, he couldn’t help but wonder about what Emma was like and if she knew just how much he loved her after only minutes of knowing her. But he would have to wait. 

For now, he had to rest. Then he was getting out of this damn hospital, and he was going to get his family back. 

*****************************

Against Emma’s judgement, Mary Margaret went to visit John Doe at the hospital. 

He was still in the same room, picking at his breakfast.

Mary Margaret’s heart clenched when she saw the sadness etched into his shoulders. He seemed so lonely and lost. Taking a deep breath, Mary Margaret strode forward and knocked when she reached his door. 

He looked up at her, and her stomach flipped at seeing how his face lit up at the sight of her.

“Hello.” He said. 

“Hi.” She walked into the room, hovering near the end of the bed, “I just came to make sure that you were doing better.”

“I am.”

“That...that’s good.” Mary Margaret nodded. “Good, um, do you...do you need anything?”

“A friendly face to chat with is always nice.” He flashed her a smile that made her heart beat quicken.

Mary Margaret bit her lip. “Well, I can always go and get one of the nurses for you.” She teased. 

“Why would I want one of the nurses, when you’re here.” He smirked.

Oh god, were they flirting? Mary Margaret felt her cheeks warm. “If that’s the case, maybe I should go. Make you pine for me.”

He laughed a full throaty laugh that made his face as bright as the sun. 

“Trust me, it’s not that hard.” 

His words made her blush harder. She shook her head. “Do you flirt with every woman in your amnesiac state, or am I just that unfortunate?”

“Oh it’s all you.”

Mary Margaret laughed. She couldn’t help it. He was sweet, flirty, cute, and....charming. 

Yeah, charming suited him.

“Careful there Charming, I might just take you seriously.” 

His face fell at the nickname, something unreadable flashing in his eyes. 

Thinking that she did something wrong, all of her confidence left her, and she stood back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“Ms. Blanchard, what are you doing here?” Dr. Whale asked. 

“Oh, um, I was just coming to check on....” Mary Margaret glanced at him, wondering if he remembered his name yet, “...John? Um, I was worried.”

“Right.” Whale nodded. “Since you’re here, I’d like to apologize for my behavior the other night. I know I was a less than spectacular date.”

“Oh, that, yeah.” Mary Margaret nodded. She practically felt Charming’s, um, John’s eyes narrow on the doctor, and she sensed that his full attention was on them. “It’s fine.”

“Even so, I was wondering if maybe....”

“What’s going on here?” Regina asked.

The other three turned their attention to her. 

“David?” A blonde woman appeared behind Regina, her eyes on John Doe. “David, is that you?” She walked over to the bed. “It is. Oh my god, David.” She hugged him tightly. 

David for his part looked absolutely shocked. 

“Um, excuse me,” Whale started, “but may I ask who you are?”

“Kathryn Nolan.” Regina answered.

Kathryn pulled away from David, tears in her eyes. 

David just stared at her like he was terrified of her presence. 

“I’m David’s wife.” Kathryn said, glancing at the doctor, before her attention was back on David. 

Mary Margaret’s heart sank. His wife. He’s married.

“Don’t you remember me?” Kathryn asked him.

“Um, no.” David said. “I don’t remember anything.”

All the while his head was screaming. Abigail? I’m married to Abigail. Of all the people, Abigail? He really could not, did not want to, believe that this was happening. 

“I don’t understand.” Mary Margaret spoke up. “You didn’t know that he was here?”

Regina glared at the brunette, but Kathryn simply gave her a sad smile. 

“A few years ago, David and I were not getting along.” Kathryn said. “It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and I told him to leave. He did. And not going after him, letting him go, it was the worst mistake I ever made.”

“You didn’t go look for him?” Whale asked, a tad curious.

“I thought he left town.” Kathryn said. “I thought that he never wanted to talk to me again and that that was why I never heard from him. I know differently now.” She turned to David. “I am so sorry for everything. Please, can we have a second chance?”

David swallowed. What the hell do I do now? If I refuse, what will Regina do? If I accept, what will I do about Snow and Emma? I don’t...ugh, why now? Why was this happening? Dammit Regina.

“I...I don’t...” David shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you...and I don’t...I can’t. I’m sorry but I don’t even know who I am.”

“All the more reason to go home with her.” Regina said. “Perhaps, it could jog your memories.”

“That’s true.” Whale said. “Familiar surroundings do help with amnesia.”

“See, there you go.” Regina smiled. “Ms. Blanchard, perhaps we should leave the happy couple to get reacquainted?”

“Of course.” Mary Margaret nodded. The two women left, heading towards the elevators. When they entered, Regina spoke.

“I hope that you know what’s good for you Ms. Blanchard.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Stay away from David Nolan.” Regina said. “The poor man doesn’t need to be more confused than he already is.”

“How does me checking up on a man that I helped, confuse him?”

“Just stay away.”

When the elevator dinged open on the first floor, Regina strutted out leaving Mary Margaret dumbfounded.

“What was that about?”

*****************************

“I don’t buy it.” Emma said upon entering the Sheriff’s Station. 

Killian was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out with his ankles crossed, hands intwined behind his head. A to-go container of a burger and french fries on his desk. 

“Do you always burst into a building as though you own it?” Killian asked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. “I think the whole mystery wife of our lying amnesiac thing is kind of priority here.”

“What are you talking about, darling?” 

“You haven’t heard?” Emma asked. “About John Doe’s wife?”

“That must be the call that Graham took earlier.” Killian said. “No, I haven’t.”

Emma told him what Mary Margaret told her about visiting the John Doe, who they could now call David Nolan, and what had happened with David’s wife and Regina. She sat on the edge of his desk, arms across her chest. 

“And what?” Killian cocked his head. “You think Regina hired Kathryn?”

“No, well, I don’t know.” Emma said. “Mary Margaret said that it all seemed pretty genuine.”

Killian bit his bottom lip and flicked his tongue. “It is suspicious, I agree. David’s been in a coma for who knows how many years, but I don’t recall a missing person’s report filed. Nor did I ever see anything in the news.”

“Exactly.” Emma nodded. “There is something wrong here. Especially with David faking his amnesia, and him not recognizing his “wife”.” 

“True.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“We?” He cocked a brow. We? Well now Swan, getting attached much?

Emma shot him a dry look. “Fine, what are you and Graham going to do?” Crap, I can’t believe I said that. “We?” Really Emma, what is your problem? Why are you even here anyway? This isn’t your business. 

“Well, I’m on the clock, so right now, I do whatever Graham tells me.” 

“So you are his bitch?” Emma smirked.

“Oi, watch it Swan girl.” Killian mock glared. “I can lock you up again if you’re not careful.”

“Oh, didn’t know that insulting an officer of the law was a crime?” What are you doing? Are you flirting with him? Seriously? Dammit Emma, you know better. This is not a good idea. Just back out now, and leave him to do his job.

Killian stood from his chair and leaned into her personal space. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes. Panic, desire, amusement, fear. He just hoped that her flirting meant that she could overcome her flight response. He just had to challenge her. “Oh it is a very serious crime.”

Emma quirked a brow, leaning closer to him, accepting his challenge. Her eyelashes fluttered. “And just what are you going to do about it?” What are you doing? Jesus fucking Christ, stop. Do not keep flirting. Not with him, and his infuriatingly, cocky attitude and his damn perfect eyebrows. Wait, hold on, perfect eyebrows? What is wrong with you Emma Swan? Why the hell are you letting this guy get to you?

“I might very well have to...”

A throat clearing had both of their heads whipping so fast, they were both certain to have whiplash.

Graham was staring at them, curiously though his eyes had the whole “wounded puppy” look.

Killian stepped away, scratching his right ear. 

Emma blushed and ducked her head.

“So Killian, did you ask her?” Graham asked.

“Ask me what?”

“Um, well, we just...” Killian licked his lips, “You helped a lot with finding David, and Henry, and well, you seem to know what you’re doing...”

Chuckling to hide his surprise at seeing Killian actually flustered, Graham stepped forward.

“What Killian means to say is, we would like to hire you.” Graham said. “We have it in our budget for another deputy.”

“Yeah, and all you need is the badge.” Killian continued. “We have the uniforms, but as you can see,” he motioned between Graham and himself, “we don’t really wear them.”

“You want me to be a deputy?”

“Well, since you are staying in Storybrooke, we figured that you’d need a job.” Graham said.

Killian nodded.

Looking between the two men, and seeing how serious they were, Emma sighed. “I’ll...can I think about it?”

“Sure.” Graham said. “Just don’t take too long.”

“Okay.” Emma said. “I’ll see you guys around then?” Emma left without waiting for answer.

“So,” Graham turned to Killian, “what was that?”

“Flirting.” Killian said, his tone sarcastic. “Try it sometime and maybe you’ll be able to recognize it when you see it.” 

Graham held his hands up in mock surrender. “Easy there Killy, no need to get snippy.” 

“Whatever.” Killian huffed before plopping down in his chair.

As Killian returned to his lunch and paperwork, Graham studied him and wondered if his friend was more than interested in flirting with Miss Swan.

Whatever it was that Killian wanted, all Graham wanted was for his friend to not get hurt. And, maybe it was his crush on Emma talking, but Graham felt like Emma could have the potential to really hurt Killian. 

However, Killian was an adult and Emma was still virtually a stranger, Graham had no say in what either did with their private lives. 

So, instead of prying Killian for answers, Graham entered his office ready yet reluctant to do his own paperwork. 

As he stared at his cluttered desk, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was changing. It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I really start moving away canon and the tv episodes. It's still similar, and the next few chapters will be a bit, but the further along we get, the more differences you'll see.


	8. Figuring It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian work to find out more about John Doe, while Emma considers taking the other deputy job. Emma also meets pregnant teen Ashley Boyd.

“You should do it.” Henry said. 

He and Emma were at his castle. 

It had been a few days since Killian and Graham had offered Emma the deputy job.

Henry wasn’t sure what the next step in Operation Cobra could be what with the news of David’s “wife” being a snag in the whole reuniting Prince Charming and Snow White phase. From what he’d heard, David was still recovering from his coma at the hospital where Kathryn was a constant presence while Mary Margaret had decided to stay away from there. Still, Henry had faith that his grandparents would find their way back to each other; they always did. 

But the news that Emma was offered a job as a deputy? That they could use. If Emma had some authority in town, then she could use it to their advantage. 

Not that they couldn’t use Killian’s connections, but Henry knew that it wasn’t easy for Emma to trust anyone. And despite the fact that Henry knew that Killian was on their side, he saw that Emma was more reluctant. It was best for Emma to take the job so that she could find things out on her own and be in the loop on the happenings in Storybrooke instead of hearing it secondhand from Killian.

“I don’t know Henry.” Emma sighed. “I just don’t think that it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Henry asked. “You’ve already moved in with Mary Margaret, so you’re obviously staying here. Getting a job is the next step right? And you were a bail-bonds person, that’s kind of like a cop, isn’t it?”

“Not exactly.” Emma said. 

“Come on Emma,” Henry said, “what’s the harm?”

Blue eyes, wiggling eyebrows, and a tantalizing smirk appeared in her mind. He’s plenty of harm. Emma thought. 

“Think of it this way, whenever something happens in Storybrooke, you’ll be in the loop.” Henry told her. “And my mom can’t say anything because you’ll just be doing you’re job.”

She chewed her lip thoughtfully; Henry did have a point. Plus, taking the job would kind of be sticking it to Regina. 

“Fine.” Emma said. “It may not be so bad.”

Henry smiled. “Great.”

Emma lips twitched, not really feeling enough to smile fully. She hoped that if she did take the job, that she wouldn’t be making a mistake. 

*****************************

Marco was sipping his tea as he watched Granny work the diner. She was chiding Ruby for her wardrobe, again, which caused Marco to chuckle lightly.

“Oh just ask her out already.” Killian said as he sat on the stool next to Marco.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Marco swallowed.

Killian laughed. “Come on Pop, anyone with eyes can see that you’re interested in her.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marco scoffed. 

“Pop, it’s okay to want to be with someone.” Killian said. “Everyone wants someone. You think Granny’s perfectly all right simply working all day, berating Ruby, dealing with customers, and then going home alone?” 

Marco scoffed again. “You could say the same about you. What will you do about Miss Swan, hmm? I don’t, ah, see you asking her out?” 

A faint blush colored Killian’s cheeks. “Why are you turning this conversation on me?”

“You started it.”

Killian glared. 

Granny walked over to them. 

Marco saw the gleam in Killian’s eyes, but he thought nothing of it.

“Afternoon Killian.” She smiled politely, but you could see the traces of her argument with Ruby. “What can I get you?”

“Marco’s in to you.” Killian said. “You two should go out on a date.”

Marco choked on his tea while Granny’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

“Killian Brady Jones!” Marco hissed. 

“See you later, Pop.” Killian said, jumping off of the stool. He whistled as he left the diner, leaving behind a very flustered Marco and Granny.

*****************************

Gold pursed his lips. 

The girl was due any day now, and he knew that she was changing her mind.

She got a job as a maid at Granny’s Inn. Something just told him that she was getting her life together. He didn’t like that at all, because that meant that young Miss Boyd was going to go back on their deal.

No one broke a deal with him. Ever.

And though Cinderella and Thomas tried thanks to Snow White and Charming, Gold was going to make sure that Miss Boyd absolutely could not break their deal again. On the plus side, she didn’t have her True Love or her friends on her side. She was all alone.

He smirked to himself. He could get used to everyone being cursed, and only he, and Regina of course, remembering. It allowed him to get away with a lot. 

If it weren’t for Baelfire, he would consider preventing Emma from breaking the curse.

As it was, finding his son was more important.

That and seeing just what Miss Swan would do next.

*****************************

Emma smirked at seeing him leaning against her bug, holding two cups of coffee.

“You do this because you know that coffee puts me in a good mood.” 

Killian chuckled, “Oh, found your weakness, have I?”

Emma shook her head at him, taking the offered cup. She leant against the bug as well.

“I haven’t decided yet.” She said.

“Not why I’m here, sweetheart.” 

Did he always have to use endearments when talking to her? It made her heart do things that her head was uncomfortable with. 

“Why are you here?”

“I’ve been thinking about David.” Killian said.

“Aw, and here I thought only I occupied your thoughts?”

Killian laughed, a full throaty laugh that sent a thrill down Emma’s spine.

She liked hearing his laugh; it was a pleasant sound. It made him look more carefree than usual, and it gave him an air of happiness that she knew wasn’t usual with him.

“Oh no worries Swan, you occupy the majority of my thoughts as of late.” Killian said. “I just meant that I was thinking about what you said about the whole thing with Mrs. Nolan, and then our chat with David.” And my own chat with him. 

And Killian had been thinking about it. It didn’t make any sense. Kathryn Nolan was married to David Nolan. Kathryn seemed to know who David was, and she was genuine in her actions with him. Yet, she never filed any reports, nor did she ever try to find him. David, for his part, was pretending to be an amnesiac, yet he truly didn’t know the woman who claimed to be his wife. On top of that, Killian knew that David was in love with Mary Margaret, a woman who literally was a stranger to him. For some reason, Killian knew that Regina had a huge hand to play in all of this. He just didn’t know why. And he had yet to figure out why David was faking his amnesia, or if Kathryn was just a really good actress hired by Regina or not.

“Nothing is adding up.” Emma agreed.

“And Regina has a part in all of this.”

“The question is, why?”

“I think that our answers lie with David.” Killian said.

“Which brings us to why you’re here?”

“I think that he’ll trust you more than me.” 

“Why?”

“There’s just something trustworthy about you, Swan.”

Emma tried to stop the smile, she really did, but Killian had a way about him that just brought things out in her. So a full on smile graced her face. 

Killian was momentarily stunned by the fact that she had actually smiled at him, but he quickly covered it up with a wide smile of his own.

The moment, however, was interrupted.

“Miss Swan.” 

The pair turned to see Regina heading their way.

“Madame Mayor.” Emma nodded.

“How was your time with Henry today?” Regina asked, almost pleasantly.

Which, of course, set off both Killian and Emma’s warning bells.

“Fine.” Emma said.

“Good.”

“Good?” Killian and Emma asked, both more than surprised considering Regina hated Emma.

“Yes, because I’m no longer worried about you Miss Swan.”

“You’re not?” 

“No, you see, I did some digging.” Regina said.

Emma felt her stomach knot. Digging? That wasn’t good. The only question was, what was it that Regina found. 

“And what I found makes me feel better about you being around.” Regina continued. “Seven, Miss Swan, it all comes down to seven.”

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, wondering what seven was.

“Do you know what I mean?” Regina asked. “No? It’s the number of addresses that you’ve had in the last decade. Though I do wonder, what was so special about Tallahassee that you stayed for two years.”

Emma swallowed. Tallahassee was a sore spot for her. 

“I have a place, here in town.” Emma said. 

She felt Killian step closer to her, offering silent support. Ready to defend her.

“Yes, with Miss Blanchard.” Regina nodded. “But, as far as I’ve seen, you don’t have a lease. You don’t have any roots. You don’t like roots.”

“You don’t know me.” Emma said. 

“Oh I think I do.” Regina said. “People don’t change Miss Swan. If you think that you can, you’re only fooling yourself. So, I’m going to tell you one thing, and only one thing. Continue with your transient lifestyle. Have a clean break with Henry. It’s only inevitable.”

Emma felt a blinding anger. How dare this woman, this bitch, claim to know who she was? How dare she demand that Emma leave her son? It was an unfair assumption. Emma’s jaw clenched, her hands twitching with the need to become fists and make contact with Regina’s perfectly dolled up face. Unfortunately, she was still holding her coffee, so when her hand twitched hard enough to crush the coffee cup, it caused the hot liquid to spew out all over Emma’s arm and shirt.

“Enjoy your coffee.” Regina smirked. She nodded at Killian, “Deputy.”

Regina walked away with an extremely smug smirk.

“That’s just great.” Emma growled. 

“She’s truly a witch when it comes to you.” Killian said. He looked at the damage to Emma’s shirt. “Look, Granny’s is right here and they have a laundry you can use. Just make sure Ruby or Granny know that you’re back there. I can go get one of my extra shirts from the station.” 

“You sure?” Emma asked. “I can always go to Mary Marg-to my apartment.” 

“That shirt will be unsalvageable if you do.”

He had a point considering that it was a white shirt, and coffee stained pretty badly.

“Okay.” Emma walked toward Granny’s.

Killian turned and headed down the street to the station. He wondered how long it would take Emma to realize that he had heard every word Regina had said and now he knew information about her that she wouldn’t willingly give.

He just hoped that she wouldn’t push him away because of it.

*****************************

Emma entered the laundry room with the extreme desire to hit something. Well someone, but that wasn’t likely to happen in the foreseeable future. 

Pulling off her shirt, she threw it in the washing machine, pouring in enough bleach and detergent to get out the coffee stains. After she started the machine, she turned and leaned against it. 

There was a young girl there that she hadn’t noticed before. 

She was holding pink sheets and on the verge of tears. 

“You okay?” Emma asked, her anger deflating. 

“They’re pink.” She said. “They’re not supposed to be pink.”

“You try bleach?” Emma asked. 

The girl lowered the sheets allowing Emma to see that she was heavily pregnant.

“Oh.” Emma blinked. A young, blonde girl who was heavily pregnant and all alone. Nope, no flashbacks and painful memories here. None at all. 

“The doctor says that it’ll be any day now.” The girl said. 

“That’s, uh, that’s great.” Emma said. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It’s just...when the baby comes, um, no one thinks...no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks that I can do anything.” She held up the sheets again, eyes still glassy. “Apparently they’re right.”

Emma felt pained. It was very familiar words from so long ago. Between her anger at Regina and the sight of this poor girl, who really didn’t need crap dumped on her with what she was going through, Emma felt a surge of anger. This girl needed to stand up for herself, and Emma was going to give her advice that she never had the luxury of getting.

“Screw ‘em.” Emma said. 

Killian froze in the doorway when her heard that. He wasn’t in Emma’s line of sight.

The girl blinked in surprise. “What?”

“How old are you?” Emma asked.

“Nineteen.” She said.

“I was eighteen.”

“When...when you had a kid?” The girl asked.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded.

Killian wanted to back away and leave, pretend he was never here, but he feared that the movement might catch the women’s attentions. He had a feeling that whatever it was that Emma needed to say, it had to be said now. 

“Look, I know what it’s like.” Emma said. “Everyone thinks that they know better, so they tell you what you can and can’t do. Especially when it comes to kids. But ultimately, whatever you want to do, keep the kid or give it up, that’s your choice. And I mean it’s your choice and your’s alone.”

“It’s not exactly what you might think it is.” The girl whispered.

“It never is.” Emma said. “People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, “No, this is who I am”. You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you’re going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world.”

The girl nodded. 

“You’re right.” She said. “I should.”

Killian felt now was the time to make his presence known. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room as both women turned to look at him. He held out his blue button up shirt for Emma to take.

“Here.” He said.

Emma took the shirt eyeing him warily. She didn’t know how long he’d been there or what he heard, and it made her nervous. He already knew too much about her between Regina’s need to spew any information that she knew and Killian’s uncanny ability to read her.

“Ashley.” Killian nodded at her.

“Mr. Jones.” 

Killian eyed the pink sheets, mostly to keep his eyes off of Emma as she put on his shirt. “If you re-wash those a couple of times with a cup of bleach and cold water they should eventually get back to being white. Just don’t dry them until after they’re white, or else the color will set in.” 

“Really?” Ashley asked. 

“Aye.” 

“How do you know that?” Emma asked.

“I’m a bachelor, love.” Killian shrugged. “I kind of have to do my own laundry.”

“Right.” Emma nodded. “So, are we still going to talk to David?”

“If you’d like to.”

“Let’s do it then.” Emma nodded. She turned to Ashley, “Remember what I said.”

“I will.”

*****************************

David was distinctly uncomfortable with Kathryn at his bedside. Especially considering that she was still Abigail to him; though, she wasn’t exactly Abigail, what with the curse and all. 

She was showing him pictures of their life together. 

A life that she thought they had; a life David that knew they never had. 

A knock on the door to his room was the life saver he was looking for. 

He bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from smiling. It was Emma....and Killian. 

But Emma was here, and that brightened David’s mood considerably.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Killian said. “Mrs. Nolan?”

“Yes.” Kathryn stood.

“I’m Deputy Jones, and this is Emma Swan.”

“Right, yes, you two helped search for David.” Kathryn walked over to them, shaking Killian’s hand and then Emma’s. “I can’t thank you both enough for helping him.”

“It was no problem.” Killian said. “I was simply doing my job, and helping people is just what Emma does.”

Emma’s cheeks tinged at the compliment. At least, she figured it was a compliment, considering his honest tone.

“Well, still, thank you both.” Kathryn smiled.

“Not to be rude,” Emma said, “but, Killian and I would like to ask David a few more questions if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“No, of course not.” Kathryn said. She turned to David, “I’ll just go down to the cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” David said. 

Kathryn gave him a sad smile before leaving.

“Well, you’re looking quite better mate.” Killian remarked.

And he really did. He had color in his face, and he seemed to be getting his strength back.

“I am.” David said. His eyes were on Emma though.

Killian felt a tinge of jealously, until he really looked at the look in David’s eyes. He could see that the way that David was looking at Emma was very different from the way he had looked at Mary Margaret. There was love there, but it was more like the love that Killian had seen in Marco’s eyes whenever he looked at him, or Granny’s when she looked at Ruby. Parental love. On top of that love was regret and sadness. 

But what the hell did that mean? Killian cocked his head. David’s in love with Mary Margaret and now he looked at Emma as though she were his daughter. Something itched in the back of Killian’s mind. There was something going on, a puzzle that he was close to figuring out. 

“So you want to tell us why you’re faking amnesia?” Emma asked.

David smiled. So she inherited my tact...

“You two just aren’t going to let this go, are you?” David sighed.

Emma gave him a “what do you think?” look. 

Shaking his head, David leaned back against his pillows. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try us.” Killian said.

“Okay, but you’re going to think that I’m crazy.” David said. He gestured to the door, “Do you mind shutting that? I can’t risk anyone eavesdropping.”

Killian closed the door and leant against it to prevent anyone from simply barging in.

“Okay, so, uh, do you two believe in magic?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Emma asked.

“Humor me.”

“No.” Emma said while Killian simply said “I guess so.”

Killian’s answer earned him a “seriously?” look from Emma and a thoughtful look from David.

“What?” The deputy shrugged. “I didn’t say I believed in spells and all that. There are different kinds of magic.”

“Like what?” Emma scoffed.

Killian met her eyes, all of his self-control keeping him in place instead of walking closer to her. “Like the sparks that fly when two people meet for the first time.”

Emma’s breath hitched, quiet enough so that neither man heard it, but Killian could see her eyes reflecting how she felt. He knew that she was recalling their first meeting, the first time they touched. That was good, because that’s what he had meant. Maybe her recalling that meant that, not only had she felt it too, but that she felt for him more than she let on. Just the thought that maybe Emma felt for him the way he did for her sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy.

But the moment passed and Emma shook her head, attention back on David, who had been watching their interaction with interest. 

“So magic?” Emma said. “Go on.”

David ducked his head. She doesn’t believe. This is going to be harder than I thought. “Well, uh, crap, you really aren’t going to believe me, but this town is...cursed.”

“Oh no.” Emma face-palmed. “Not you too.”

“Me too?” David asked.

“Emma, let him continue.” Killian urged. David had his interest, most definitely. So he believes that Storybrooke is cursed as well? Is it because Mary Margaret read that book to him? Or...could it be something more?

David glanced between them, now worried that he had messed up any chance of them at least giving him some benefit of the doubt, but he could see that if he continued, it would only make Emma even more of a skeptic. Killian though....well, he seemed more open to things. He could tell Killian and Killian just might believe him. The problem was trust. While David felt like he could trust Killian, there was no way to know for sure if the deputy truly was trustworthy.

“I know that this is unbelievable, but it’s true.” David said, taking a leap of faith on Killian more than Emma at the moment. “The Evil Queen, your Mayor, she unleashed a curse back in our land, the Enchanted Forest. It brought everyone here and now they don’t have their memories or their happy endings.”

“Are you serious?” Emma sighed. “And let me guess, you’re Prince Charming too?” Emma shook her head and turned to Killian. “Well he didn’t fake amnesia, his memories got replaced by a freaking storybook.”

“What?” Poor David looked so confused.

“You remember Mary Margaret?” Emma asked. She continued after David nodded. “She read to you when you were in your coma. The book was about Snow White and Prince Charming and how the Evil Queen curse them and all that. So, I don’t know, maybe your memories were too much for you so they decided to take a hike and now you think you’re a fairy tale character.”

“I don’t think anything.” David said. He sounded a bit hurt and offended. 

Emma sighed, shooting him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry for what you’re going through, but there is no curse. You’re David Nolan, not Prince Charming.” Emma walked over to Killian, who stood up straight to allow her access to the door. “This was a waste of time.” 

After Emma left, Killian sighed and turned to David. 

The poor man looked distraught. 

Killian pulled one of his business cards out of his pocket and a pen, he keeps them on him in case he’s called to a scene and can’t stop by the station, and he scribbled his cell phone number on the back. He handed the card to David.

“When I was here last, I didn’t give you any contact info.” Killian said. “That’s the station number on the front, my cell on the back.”

“You believe me.” It wasn’t a question. “You know that I’m not crazy.”

“That’s what worries me.” Killian sighed again, scratching behind his right ear. “Look, I don’t know what is going on here, but something is going on and I’m going to find out just what it is.”

“You think that you can?”

Killian shot him a wry look. 

“If you need it, when you get out of here, it’s not much but I have a sofa bed at my place.”

“Why would I take you up on that?”

“Because you and I know that you aren’t David Nolan.” Killian said, “And you don’t know who that woman who says she’s your wife is. Whatever it is that’s going on, you shouldn’t have to be alone. Everyone needs a friend.”

“Thank you...Jones.”

“No problem....Charming.” Killian smirked before leaving. 

David glared, but his lips were fighting a smile. 

Perhaps Killian Jones wasn’t so bad after all.

*****************************

Emma didn’t tell Henry, or Mary Margaret for that matter, about her and Killian’s visiting David yesterday. She didn’t want to further encourage Henry’s fantasy, or let Mary Margaret know that the guy she has a crush on was either crazy or extremely confused. 

But that’s not what mattered at the moment. 

She was heading to the Sheriff’s Station. 

Between Mary Margaret and Henry, they convinced her that she needed to get a job, and her skills would only be useful in some type of law enforcement job. 

When she entered the Station, she saw that Killian was at his desk doing paperwork, and munching on...donuts, seriously?

Graham wasn’t in sight.

“Donuts? Really?”

Killian smirked swiveling his chair to face her. 

“Sometimes the stereotypes are true.” Killian said. 

Emma shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. She snatched a bear claw out of the box, and leaned against Killian’s desk.

“Hey, those are for employees only.”

“I am an employee.” Emma said.

Killian smiled a full watt smile. “You’re accepting the job?”

“If you’ll still have me.” 

“Of course we will.” Graham said, entering the room.

The other two watched as he went into his office. He dug into a desk drawer and pulled out a deputy badge. He walked over to the other two, and held it out to Emma.

“Welcome to Storybrooke.” Graham smiled.

Emma took the badge and clipped it onto her belt. 

Just then Ashley Boyd walked into the room, catching the trio’s attention.

The teenager looked stricken. “I need help.”


	9. A Baby Brings People Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to save Ashley's baby from Gold, Killian gets on Gold's bad side, while Emma is forced to make a deal.

Ashley was shaking when she was ushered into one of the desk chairs. She gasped wincing as if in pain.

Emma narrowed her eyes, but Ashley seemed to shake it off.

“Ashley, what happened?” Emma asked. 

The teenager was pale and near tears. She looked so lost and scared, and Emma couldn’t help but feel empathy for her. 

“I...I was trying...” Ashley choked. She winced again. 

Graham walked over to the water cooler to get her water, while Killian searched his desk for tissues. 

Emma pulled a chair over so that she could sit next to Ashley, who thanked the men for the water and tissues. 

“You were trying to what?” Emma asked, softly after Ashley guzzled the water. 

Ashley looked down, unsure of how to explain her situation. 

“Ashley,” Killian’s tone was gentle, “is this about your baby?”

Ashley looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes. All she could do was nod in confirmation. 

She took a deep breath, grimacing, before she spoke. “When...when I found out...I was scared. I didn’t know what I was going to do, but I thought....I thought that Sean and I could work through this together.”

The trio could only assume that Sean was the father, because, in all honesty, Killian and Graham only knew Ashley in passing and Emma had only just met the girl the other day.

“But then, he broke it off.” Ashley said. “His father is a big influence on him, convinced him that I was....that this baby was a mistake. He didn’t want Sean to throw his life away. He....he helped me get a deal with Mr. Gold...” She couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping. 

“What kind of deal?” Emma asked.

“You have to understand.” Ashley continued, voice thick. “I was scared and alone. My stepmother and stepsisters want nothing to do with me. Then Sean left me. I have no one, and I was just barely pregnant....so, when Mr. Herman, Sean’s father, came to me with Mr. Gold...they convinced me that it was for the best. I signed a contract with Mr. Gold.”

“You sold your baby.” Killian finished figuring out where this tale was going.

“And now you’ve changed your mind.” Graham said. 

“And no one breaks a deal with Gold.” Killian sighed, “So you came to us to see what we could do.”

Ashley gave them a guilty look and they knew that there was still more that they didn’t know.

“Ashley, what did you do?” Emma asked.

Hesitantly, the girl pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of her purse.

“I broke into Mr. Gold’s shop and stole the contract.” She said quietly. “And...um, I may have knocked him out when he caught me.”

Graham sighed heavily because as sheriff it was his duty to arrest Ashley, especially if Gold came in and pressed charges. However, he was reluctant to, because he knew that if Ashley had simply gone and asked Gold to throw out the contract, Gold wouldn’t have. No one goes back on a deal. Also, she was just a girl who made a mistake for the sake of her child. He couldn’t condemn her for wanting to keep her baby.

Killian glanced at Graham, knowing what he was thinking, and hoping that Graham wouldn’t put duty first. 

“I...I don’t know what to do.” Ashley sobbed. “I just want to keep my baby.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “Do you know what you’re asking for if you keep this child? Because I do. And I wasn’t ready.”

She felt Graham and Killian’s sympathetic eyes on her, but she ignored them, focusing on Ashley.

“If you want this kid to have it’s best chance,” Emma continued, “then it’s going to be with someone who’s ready. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that this kid is yours, that’s it. No changing your mind, no running away. You have to grow up and you can’t ever leave. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Ashley whispered. “I want my baby.”

“Okay.” Killian said. “Then we’ll help you.”

Graham shot him a look that clearly said that he wasn’t happy about Killian’s decision, but Graham was really reluctant to make more trouble for Ashley and he knew that Emma and Killian together wouldn’t be an easy team to go up against.

They heard the door to the station open.

Killian quickly swiped the contract from Ashley and tossed it into a desk drawer, the action surprising the other three. But Killian had a feeling that he knew just who was about to walk in. 

A feeling that was confirmed when Robert Gold entered the room.

“Ah, well, it seems that I don’t have to file a report after all.” Gold said, eyes on Ashley.

“What are you talking about?” Graham asked.

“Ms. Boyd of course.” Gold said. “Hasn’t she turned herself in?”

“Actually, no.” Killian said.

Gold narrowed his eyes at the deputy. 

Emma could honestly say that she had never seen anyone look at another person with such pure hatred. It made her blood run cold, and she was fighting every instinct in her that told her to protect Killian. 

Gold was tense as he took his eyes off of Killian, flicking them to Ashley and Emma, to the badge at Emma’s hip, and back to the sheriff. 

“Then I should like to press charges for breaking and entering, theft, and assault.” Gold said.

“What did she steal?” Graham asked. He figured that rolling with Killian’s plan, whatever the hell it was, was their best option at this point.

“Something of great value to me.”

The Storybrooke police force had a feeling that he was talking more about the baby than the contract.

“Look Gold,” Killian step toward the man, taking a protective stance in front of the women, “do you have proof that Ashley stole from you?”

“This cut on my forehead is proof enough.” Gold sneered. 

“Proof of the assault, perhaps.” Killian said. “But what about security footage? A description of the item she stole? Anything other than your own word?”

“My word is plenty.” Gold said through gritted teeth. 

Killian was seriously lucky that looks couldn’t kill because between the looks that Regina and Gold were constantly giving him, he would’ve been killed a thousand times over.

“I’m afraid that it’s not.” Graham sighed. “If we search Ashely, and not find the item stolen, then it’s your word against hers without more proof.”

Gold glared at the sheriff. “I’m still pressing charges.”

Ashley’s gasp drew attention. So did the stain on her dress.

“Uh oh.” Emma breathed. 

Ashley looked at her, absolutely terrified.

“Well, it looks like my merchandise is about to be returned after all.” Gold said.

Emma and Killian glared at him, while Graham helped Ashley up. 

“Come on,” Graham said. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

Emma and Graham led Ashley out of the room.

Killian made to follow, when Gold pressed his cane to Killian’s chest to stop him.

“It is in your best interest, dearie,” Gold began, “to stay out of my way.”

Killian glared at the man. “You’re not taking that child from it’s mother. Emma, Graham, and I will make sure of that.” 

Gold chuckled darkly. “Not what I was referring to, but you can try. No one breaks a deal with me.”

Unsure of what Gold was referring to, as Killian had a tendency to stay away from the man, Killian could only clench his jaw and give the man a dirty look.

Gold chuckled again. “Just watch yourself. I’m sure Storybrooke would miss their roguish deputy.”

“Is that a threat?”

Emma burst back into the room.

“Killian, we have to go.” She was eyeing Gold warily. 

“Just a second.” Killian stepped around the other man and pulled the contract from the drawer that he tossed it in. He then pulled out a lighter and lit it up.

Gold was seething.

“No one breaks a deal, huh?” Killian smirked. “What happens if there’s no proof that the deal ever took place? As I said, you are not getting that child.” With that Killian tossed the burning paper into the trash, where it finished burning crumpling into ash, and walked over to Emma. “Now we can go.”

Emma wanted to give him a smirk and buy him a drink for his actions, but the murderous look that Gold gave Killian prevented her from doing so. She had a very bad feeling that Killian just dug his own grave, and the thought made her heart constrict painfully. All she could do was grab Killian’s hand and drag him to safety, away from Gold.

Still, she knew, she just knew, that Killian’s actions would haunt him and that Gold would make her deputy pay for it. 

*****************************

When Ashley was settled at the hospital, with Graham watching over her, Killian and Emma headed to Sean Herman’s house.

Ashley had said that Sean’s father had convinced him to end the relationship, but the deputies figured that maybe the teenager wanted to be with Ashley and their baby.

It’s what the child deserved after all. A family. Something that neither Killian nor Emma had had growing up. And they were going to do everything that they could to make sure that that baby got one. 

Emma knocked on the door to the Herman’s house. A teenage boy with short dark hair and green eyes answered.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Are you Sean Herman?” Killian asked.

“Yeah.” 

“We’re Deputies Killian Jones and Emma Swan.” Killian said. “We need to talk with you.”

“Look, I haven’t done anything.” Sean said, looking properly confused. “Did I? I don’t think that I have broken any laws.”

“This is actually about Ashley Boyd.” Emma said. “She’s in labour at the hospital right now. She’s keeping the baby.”

“She...she is?”

“Aye.” Killian nodded. “We thought that you might want to be there.”

Sean looked hopeful, but he hesitated. “My dad....”

“Doesn’t make your decisions for you.” Emma said. “Do you want to be with Ashley or not? And not because of the baby. If anything, it should be because you love her.”

“I do love her.” Sean said. “I never wanted to break it off.”

“Well then,” Killian started, “this is your chance to make up for it. It’s either what your father wants or what you want. Now, if you don’t want to be a part of your child’s life then feel free to slam the door on us. But once you do, you can’t change your mind. If Ashley’s going to do this, it’ll be on her terms, not on whether or not you’re willing to help out. If you do want this, however, then you can come with us and we’ll take you to see your family, because that is what they will be. And know this, if you do decide to come with us, you are responsible for Ashley and the baby. You have to grow up and you have to care for them. It won’t be easy, in fact, it will probably be the hardest thing that you will ever have to do, but it’s your choice. So what will it be?”

Sean didn’t hesitate this time. “Take me to her.” 

The three then headed to the patrol car and they were off.

The entire trip to the hospital though, Emma kept glancing at Killian. She was surprised at his speech to Sean. It was exactly what she was going to say had she’d been given the chance to. Word for word, actually. Emma wondered if Killian gleaned the idea from her speech to Ashley earlier, or if that’s what he really thought on the matter. If it was the latter though, then that meant that Killian was much more like Emma than she cared to admit. 

She’d been on her own for most of her life, save for her first three years with the Swan family and then her time with Neal, even so no one ever understood what it was like. To be alone, to feel abandoned and unloved, to look out for yourself. To be an orphan. A lost child. But Emma knew that Killian, despite the fact that he had a father and close friends, knew exactly what it was like to be alone and lost. It scared her. It really did because that meant that he knew her. That meant that he could get inside of her head and her heart, and that was absolutely the last thing that Emma wanted to happen. 

No one was allowed to climb her walls and get past her defenses. No one was allowed to see past her tough exterior to the broken bits and pieces she hid. But Killian was. The more time she spent with him, the more that he knew about her, the more her walls were weakening. And now she was really regretting taking the deputy job.

What the hell was she going to do now?

*****************************

David was walking around the hospital using his IV stand as support. The doctor had said that David needed to start doing physical activity in order to regain his strength. He was walking all over, and ended up in the maternity ward. He saw the Hunts-no Sheriff, Graham was a sheriff, not a Huntsman-the sheriff arguing with another man, who’s back was to David.

“Not a chance.” Graham said. “No contract, no deal, no baby.” 

Hearing those words, David wondered what the hell was going on. 

“You’re trying my patience, dearie.”

David froze. Rumplestiltskin. It was Rumplestiltskin. 

Before David could really process that information, Emma and a boy, who looked startlingly like Thomas, rushed past him over to Graham. Killian stopped at David’s side.

David watched the interaction. It was Thomas. And there was a baby. The dots connected quickly. Thomas and Ella’s baby was being born, and even after all that David and Snow had done to ensure that Rumplestiltskin couldn’t get his hands on the child, it seemed as though the deal carried over into this realm. 

As David watched Graham lead Thomas (what was his name here?) away, David could only wonder if Rumplestiltskin retained his memories. Considering that Rumplestiltskin was the creator of the curse, had he instilled a loophole? One that allowed him to remember? David wouldn’t be surprised if he had, but then, at the moment, the jury was still out on whether or not Rumplestiltskin was Rumplestiltskin or still under his cursed persona.

Killian walked over to Emma and Gold, David following him because he had to know if Rumplestiltskin remembered.

Emma glanced at David before glaring at Gold. Killian stood close to her, his eyes also on the imp.

“What’s it going to take for you to back off?” Emma asked. “Because you are not taking that baby.”

The expression on Gold’s face was a sour one. His eyes flicked from Emma, to Killian, and then to David (a flicker of curiosity in them as he looked over David).

“Hello, you must be Mr. Nolan.” Gold greeted. “How are you feeling?”

David was grateful that these past days had given him practice in schooling his features. “Fine, thank you Mr...”

“Robert Gold.” Gold said.

“Gold." Emma cut in. "The baby?”

Gold shot her an annoyed look.

“Contract or no, my agreements are always honored.” Gold said. “Or shall I get you and the lovely Storybrooke police department involved? Or maybe even state police? Of course, if that happens then the baby would end up in the system, which would be a pity. You didn’t enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?”

Emma bristled. 

It took all of David’s self-control not to snap at the bastard, and he could see Killian struggling as well.

Killian stepped forward, “The father’s in the picture now. That’s not going to happen.”

“He’s right.” Emma said. “We won’t let that happen.”

“I like your confidence.” Gold said. “Charming.” His glanced at David when he said Charming, but it was quick, barely there.

And again David was ever so grateful that he had practiced hiding his emotions, because dammit all to hell Rumplestiltskin remembered. He knew who David was, which meant he knew who Emma was. 

Every overprotective, fatherly instinct was threatening to break through the surface. David’s grip on his IV stand tightening. But if he didn’t want Rumplestiltskin to be aware of the fact that he remembered everything, then David was going to have to keep his cool and control his temper.

“But I’m still pressing charges.” Gold continued. “She still did break into my shop and assault me.”

“Yes, and I burned the evidence.” Killian said.

“Which you should be arrested for.” Gold glared. “Alas, you are an officer of the law and the dear sheriff cares a great deal for you, so I don’t see a future with you behind bars.”

“Regardless of any of that.” Emma said. “You know that there won’t be a jury in the world who will convict a woman, who’s only crime was trying to keep her child. You don’t have a case without the contract, and even if you had it, it wouldn’t stand up in court. Not to mention what things may come out during a trial. I think that you’re more than a simple pawnbroker, and I’m sure plenty of people in this town know exactly what you get up to. So are you really that willing to keep fighting us?”

“You and Mr. Jones here may not be afraid of me.” Gold said. “But others in this town are.”

“Doesn’t mean that they won’t go against you.” Killian stated. “Not so long as it gets them out of your grasp.”

Gold fell silent, looking between the two deputies, studying them. His eyes settled on Emma.

“If I let this go, and allow Ashley to keep her child, then are you, Miss Swan, willing to make a deal to ensure that happens?”

Killian made a noise of protest, and David was inclined to agree. 

Making deals with Rumplestiltskin never resulted in anything good. But he also knew that nothing he and Killian could say would keep Emma from making the deal so long as Ella (or whatever her name was here, and David was beginning to think that he really needed to learn who was who in this town once he got out of this place) got to keep her baby.

“What do you want?” Emma asked, ignoring Killian. 

“I don’t know just yet.” Gold said. “Let’s just say that you’ll owe me a favor. Whatever I ask of you in the future, you’ll do it.”

Emma grit her teeth. She didn’t like not knowing what she was getting herself in to, but it was for Ashley and her baby, and dammit it was the only thing that Emma could do.

“Deal.”

Gold smiled smugly before walking away. 

Killian relaxed once the man was out of sight and turned to David.

“How are you mate?”

“Better.” David said. He glanced at Emma, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have been here for that.”

“It’s fine.” Emma waved his apology off. 

“How much longer are you here for?” Killian asked, an attempt to steer the conversation away from Gold and deals. 

“A few more days hopefully.” David said. Catching the look Killian gave him, David answered the question that was left unasked, “I don’t know what I’ll be doing when I get out of here, but I’ll let you know.”

Killian nodded in approval. He didn’t know why he felt the need to help David, but there was something that told him that David needed a friend, if not a protector. Something was going on and David knew what it was. 

Between Regina and Gold, and Killian really couldn’t shake the feeling that Gold was somehow involved as well, Killian knew that David needed someone to watch his back and it seemed that he was the only one willing and ready, despite the fact that he and David were pretty much strangers. But David just felt like someone that Killian could trust. Just like Emma was. 

They both had that aura of ‘willing to do anything to protect loved ones and help the helpless’ and maybe that’s why Killian felt drawn to them. Though his inclinations towards David were more of the platonic, brotherly kind than the romantic ones Killian had for Emma. 

David caught the way Emma was looking at Killian. It said that she had something to say, but she wasn’t sure how to say it. David knew that whatever it was, they needed their privacy. 

“I’ll just head back to my room.” David said. “Too much walking. I guess I’m still not up for much.”

“Need any help?” Killian offered. He had seen Emma’s look too, and it seemed that he very much wanted to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. 

“No.” David said, biting back a chuckle. “I think I can do fine on my own.” With that, he left the two deputies to sort out their issues. 

Though he couldn’t help but think of how much trouble the two of them were asking for when they confronted Rumplestiltskin the way they did. And David had a feeling that they did the same with Regina. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke and his daughter and that deputy just had to piss them off. David sighed, This is going to be one interesting adventure.

Back with Emma and Killian, the blonde had her arms crossed, her stance supposed to intimidate the man.

“What are you trying to do?” She asked. “Burning that in front of Gold like that, then throwing it in his face. Are you trying to cause problems?”

“I know.” Killian sighed. “But without the contract...”

“Even with it, you know that we could’ve gotten Gold to back off.” Emma said. “You did what you did to spite him.”

She was right. That’s exactly why he did it. The thing was, Killian had no idea why he had done it. He and Gold never crossed paths outside of seeing each other across the street. They never spoke, there was no bad history between them, but the moment that Ashley mentioned that she made a deal with Gold, Killian knew that Gold would come looking for her and he couldn’t help but want to get under Gold’s skin and piss him off. Killian had never felt such anger at one person before. It was a strong, forceful anger that clouded his judgement, and Killian didn’t know why he was angry. He had no reason to be. 

And now, looking at Emma, anger and worry and maybe even a hint of fear in her eyes, Killian couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

Emma, for her part, knew what she had to do. She was getting too close to him, and he her. She needed to put a stop to this now, before it was too late and they were too deep into whatever it was that was growing between them.

“I’m quitting.” She said. 

Killian chuckled to cover his surprise. “I know it’s been quite a first day, Swan, but that’s hardly a reason to quit. Most days are just sitting around....”

“It’s not that.” Emma said. Her eyes met his. “I can’t do this.”

He saw the emotions in her eyes. The fear, the worry, and he knew. “You shouldn’t quit just because you’re afraid to get close to me.” His hand reached up to push a stray lock of her hair back. 

Emma swallowed. How did he know? How does he do that?

“Open book.” Killian said. 

“Killian...”

“Emma.” He stepped closer. “Those walls that protect your heart, they can keep out pain and keep all of the bad things away, but they can also prevent you from feeling the good stuff too. Happiness, desire, love, hope.” His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. “These aren’t things that you can protect yourself from forever. Eventually they will get you, so why keep fighting? Why not embrace them?”

“I can’t.” Emma said. “I can’t.”

“I’m not him, Emma.” Killian whispered. A throat clearing prevented him from continuing. Neither had realized just how close they were to each other, practically chest to chest. 

Emma pulled away first, turning to the direction of the throat-clearer.

It was Graham.

Killian wanted to glare at the man, but he wasn’t sure why Graham had interrupted them, so he bit his cheek to keep control. He did however note a hint of jealously in Graham’s gaze, though Killian thought that he could be reading too much into it.

“Ashley’s baby is a healthy girl.” Graham said. “Where’s Gold?”

“He’s not a problem anymore.” Emma said. “It’s taken care of.”

“Really?” Graham asked. He nodded at the pair. “Good work then.”

“I’m just going to check on Ashley.” Emma said. 

Killian knew that she was running. She started the conversation to push Killian away, but it had only drawn him in more and that scared Emma. Now, she was the one who was going to do any avoiding. 

As she walked away, Killian could only hope that he would see Emma at the station tomorrow, ready for duty.


	10. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wonders whether or not she should keep her job. David struggles with having his memories of the Enchanted Forest, but no knowledge of Storybrooke.

“What do you mean you want to quit?” Mary Margaret asked. “You barely started.”

She and Emma were currently in their apartment. Emma had left the hospital hours ago, though she hadn’t told Graham that she was considering quitting. 

“It’s complicated.” Emma said. She blew at her hot cocoa, preferring not to add a scalded tongue to her list of problems.

Mary Margaret studied her. She had a feeling that she knew what this was about. There was only one person Emma would want to avoid. Killian. Mary Margaret knew that Killian had feelings for Emma, and it was apparent that Emma had feelings for Killian. And now Emma was trying to run away from those feelings.

“Emma, I know that you think that quitting will keep Killian away,” Mary Margaret said, “but I know him, and persistence is in his nature. He never gives up. If he wants something, he’ll fight for it.”

Surprised that Mary Margaret knew what was going on with her, Emma wasn’t sure how to respond at first. Shaking her head, she sipped her cocoa. 

“I’m not a prize to be won.” Emma said.

Mary Margaret shot her a wry look. “You know that he would never think that. What’s the real problem Emma?”

Emma drank her cocoa to avoid answering. 

“Emma, I know that you’re just trying to protect yourself, but that wall you have,” Mary Margaret sighed, “it may keep out pain and it may make you feel safe, but it may also keep out love, even happiness.”

Emma stiffened at her words. They were practically the exact same as those that Killian had said only hours before. 

“You have feelings for Killian.” Mary Margaret said. “That’s not a bad thing. Just let yourself feel, Emma.”

“I don’t.” Emma shook her head. “I don’t have feelings for him.”

However, Mary Margaret remained unconvinced. “You don’t have feelings for Killian, hmm? Then why do you save all of those notes that he leaves you, Ms. “I’m not sentimental”.”

Emma blushed. She really didn’t think Mary Margaret had noticed, having been careful to hide the notes in her copy of Peter Pan, and she kept that upstairs. Though, thinking about it, she recalled Mary Margaret helping her move her things upstairs and Emma had left a pile of Killian’s notes on her bedside table. Mary Margaret must’ve assumed that Emma kept them just from that instance. 

And Emma hated that she did, but no one had ever left notes for her. Ever. She never had friends to pass notes to in class or boyfriends at school that would leave notes in her lockers. No notes of chores or wishing for her to have a good day from any parents. 

It was one of the things that she had missed out on, and now she had someone that took the time to leave her notes with a gift of coffee, and dammit she wanted to be greedy and hoard those notes, keeping them close and cared for. No one could fault her for wanting to keep proof that someone did care about her. Could they?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emma said. 

It was obvious that Mary Margaret didn’t believe her. 

“I think that maybe you need to think about it.” Mary Margaret said. “Don’t jump ship just yet. Sleep on it.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Emma sighed. She gave Mary Margaret a small smile before standing up. If she was honest with herself, she was exhausted. “Goodnight Mary Margaret.”

“Goodnight Emma.”

*****************************

Killian tapped at his desk nervously. He hoped that Emma would show up for work, and not to quit. Though she could always quit over the phone. Had she? Graham hadn’t said anything though; he would’ve tole Killian that Emma quit and asked if he knew why.

But so far, the morning had been like every morning. Graham brought donuts from the bakery a couple of blocks over, Killian brought coffee from Granny’s, and they joked around as they always did before hitting the paperwork and waiting for calls. 

“Hey Killian?” Graham stepped out of his office holding some paperwork. “I need your notes on that bar fight from last week.” 

Killian rolled his eyes. “Humby, I gave those to you already.”

Graham gave him a sheepish look. It was no secret that between the two of them, Killian was the most organized to an OCD-militaristic level, while Graham usual left things to pile up and more often than not lost a few things. 

Spinning his chair around to face the sheriff, Killian looked inside of Graham’s office and took note of the ever so messy space. 

“I’m not going through that mess again.” Killian said. 

“Please?” 

“Hell no.” 

“I’ll buy your bar tab for the next month.” Graham said. 

“You still haven’t bought my bar tab from the last time I did a favor for you.” Killian shot him a sardonic look. 

“Come on Killy, have some mercy.”

“No way.” Killian said. “I’ve organized your mess time and again, and even showed you how to keep it up. So no, because it’s your fault you can’t keep it clean.”

Graham pouted. 

“That won’t work, brother.” Killian turned back around. 

Graham sighed.

“Not working.”

And huffed.

“Humby, stop.”

Another sigh, one that sounded defeated. 

“You’ve only yourself to blame.” Killian smirked. 

Graham scowled at him. 

“You two sound like an old married couple.” Emma said.

Both men whirled around to face her, both embarrassed that they hadn’t heard her enter.

“Emma, um, how long have you been her?” Graham asked. His cheeks were tinted pink. 

“Long enough, Humby.” Emma smirked. 

The pink in Graham’s face turned darker. 

Killian coughed to cover his snicker, though neither Emma nor Graham bought it. 

“You’re late by the way.” Graham remarked.

Killian tensed. This was it. Would she quit? Did he scare her off? Or Would she stay? If she did, did that mean that she wasn’t running away from him? Or did that mean she thought that being co-workers would be reason enough to keep him away? 

“Sorry.” Emma said. “Won’t happen again.” She looked over the three empty desks. “So, which one’s mine?”

“Whichever one you want.” Graham said. He awkwardly excused himself, and shut himself away in his office.

Killian was biting his cheek to keep from smiling. She was staying. He was happy that she was, but he also wanted to know why and what that meant for them. Not that there was a them...was there? No, not really. But Killian wasn’t blind. He could see it in Emma’s eyes that she felt something for him. The way they bantered and flirted, the way they understood each other. It was as if they were mirrors of each other. 

He watched her as she walked over to the desk across from his. It made his heart flutter. Their eyes met. Though she looked away, busying herself with getting familiar with her new area, he saw her lips twitch upwards as though fighting a smile. 

Killian smiled to himself as he returned to his paperwork.

Yeah, she definitely felt something. Even if she refused to see it.

*****************************

David was relieved to finally be released from the hospital. He hated sitting still. Growing up on a farm and constantly doing work, then becoming a Prince and fighting in a war always kept him busy and on the go. 

Of course, he would be even more relieved if he was going home to Snow instead of Abigail.

No, Mary Margaret and Kathryn. Their names are Mary Margaret and Kathryn. David corrected. He glanced out of the passenger side window of Kathryn’s car as they drove away from the hospital. 

Storybrooke was so different from the Enchanted Forest. The buildings were different. The carriages, they were apparently called cars, were strange and there weren’t any horses. Just cars, and buildings, and this hard stone thing they called a road, and people. And electricity. 

David watched a lot of TV in the hospital to learn about this new world, but there was so much that he still had to learn. It was all so overwhelming, it was too much. He was homesick. He missed his castle. He missed the large lake, the view from his and Snow’s bedroom, the stained glass windows in the Grand Hall where he and Snow married, the surrounding woods and mountains, Emma’s nursery....

He missed his horses, his sword, his old clothes. 

And god, he missed Snow so much it hurt his heart. It hurt him that she hadn’t been to the hospital to see him. He felt like she was avoiding him. Maybe it’s because she felt something for him and his “marriage” was keeping her away. 

He knew that Mary Margaret felt for him. He saw it in her eyes. There was something there that was familiar in her beautiful, green eyes as she looked at him. It was there, just under the surface. If only he knew how to make her remember. He knew that he could try True Love’s Kiss, but he remembered exactly how that had turned out the last time Snow’s memories of him were gone. He couldn’t risk that here. Not with the chance that he could scare Mary Margaret away, and not with Regina and Rumplestiltskin around. If he tried True Love’s Kiss, and Regina and Rumplestiltskin found out, then they would know that he remembered. 

Charming couldn’t risk that. Especially if Regina could still use magic and erase his memories. He was not going to let that happen. He needed to keep his memories. He needed to get his family back.

“Are you okay?” Abig-Kathryn asked. 

David turned to her, blinking away his thoughts.

“I’m fine.” He said.

“Really? Because we’ve been sitting in our driveway for five minutes and you haven’t heard a word that I’ve said.” Kathryn said softly. “Are you sure that this isn’t too much? Maybe you should’ve stayed in the hospital a little while longer.” 

“No.” David shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s just...”

“You still don’t remember?” Kathryn asked.

David gave her a guilty smile. He felt bad for lying to her, but even more so about knowing that they weren’t married, and both of their True Loves were somewhere in this town, and they were all separated. None of them with their happy ending. Just like Regina wanted. 

“I’m fine.” David repeated.

“Then let’s go inside.” 

David hesitated. His guilt wasn’t just regulated to Kathryn. When the curse broke, Snow would know that he had had his memories. Every action that he took now would affect what happened between him and Snow later. 

He remembered Jones’ offer. He had a feeling that Jones was a safe bet. But accepting his offer immediately might bring him under Regina’s suspicion. For now, he’d play the part of amnesiac husband and sleep in a separate room from Kathryn and act like he was trying to remember. Then he would come out and reveal to her that he couldn’t do this anymore, then he’d see if Jones was still willing to put him up. 

That was a good plan. One that he could live with. Until then, he had to take his time and keep a low profile. Then he’d worry about Emma and the curse. 

*****************************

Henry flipped through his storybook. He’d figured out that David and Mary Margaret were his grandparents, that his mom was the Evil Queen, that his real mom was the Savior, that Marco and Archie were Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket, that Granny and Ruby were the Big Bad Wolves, that Walter from the hospital was Sleepy, that Leroy was Grumpy, that Mr. Clark was Sneezy, and that Ashley and Sean were Cinderella and Thomas after everything he learned from Emma about the baby ordeal. 

But that was it. There were so many people left in Storybrooke and he just didn’t know who they were. 

He knew that knowing their identities would help in the long run, but he was just a kid, how could he figure all of this out on his own?

He was especially curious as to who Killian was and why the curse didn’t work on Killian like everyone else. 

For as long as Henry could remember, Killian had been different. Where everyone else in Storybrooke was static and unchanging, Killian wasn’t. 

Henry remembered Killian telling him how he once had an apartment, but it was too far from the sea, so he built a house near the lighthouse. Killian had told him that Regina had been pissed and made him work to get the proper paperwork done so that he could build his home and the private docks for his sailboat. 

Henry also knew that Killian didn’t always have a sailboat, that the deputy had bought one after the curse had happened. Most distinctly though, Henry remembered that Killian used to own a jeep when Henry was little, but then he traded it in for his motorcycle. 

Those were just some of the things that Killian did that broke the routine stasis that the curse was supposed to inflict upon everyone. 

And each time Killian changed his routine, or altered something in his life, Regina had been angry. Because Killian wasn’t supposed to be doing those things. He was supposed to be happily oblivious. But Killian was never happy. 

He could be happy at time. Whenever he was with Marco or Graham or Henry, Killian was happy. But other times, he wasn’t. Henry had observed everyone in town enough to know their routines and see how happy everyone was to stay that way. Yet, whenever Henry observed Killian, he saw how lonely and sad the deputy was. 

It only made Henry’s curiosity grow. 

Then Emma came to town, and Killian started pushing back even more. Instead of things that made him happy, he outright defied Regina and stood up to Mr. Gold. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke. Even though it was no secret that Killian had never been a fan of Regina or Gold, he had put up with them. But Emma changed that. Emma was changing him, and Henry could only wonder why. 

It wasn’t just Killian that was changing. Henry knew that Emma was affecting everyone she met; it was just subtle compared to the change that he saw in Killian. For one, Killian was always happier now. Killian was stronger, and Henry had a feeling that if anyone was going to break through the curse before it was broken, then it would be Killian.

And it would be because of Emma. 

Shutting his book, Henry sighed. Not one of the illustrations in it resembled Killian. There were a few that he saw that might be people he knew; the Blue Fairy looked like Mother Superior and the Huntsman looked eerily like Sheriff Graham, but Henry didn’t know for sure. 

He wasn’t any closer to figuring out how to break the curse, or how to get Emma to believe. He knew that she was only acting because she didn’t want to hurt him, but he knew that she didn’t believe in the curse. 

“Ahoy young prince.” 

Henry smiled and turned around to see Killian walking up to him.

“Hey Killian.” 

“How are you lad?” 

“Good.” Henry said. “Just trying to figure out the next step in Operation Cobra.” 

“Oh, well, what have you got?” 

“Nothing.”

Killian chuckled. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not unless you remember who you were before the curse.” 

Killian gave him an apologetic look, which only furthered to sour Henry’s mood. Cocking his head, Killian’s expression became contemplative. 

“You know what, I’m heading down to my boat.” Killian said. “I think sailing might cheer you up, what do you say?”

Henry’s face lit up. “Are you serious?” He’d never been sailing before. “Can you teach me how to sail? And how to be a pirate?”

Killian laughed. “I don’t know about piracy, lad, but I can definitely teach you all you need to know about sailing.”

“Awesome!” Henry climbed down from his castle, clutching at his book. “Can we drop this off at your place?” He motioned to his book. “I don’t won’t to risk messing it up.”

“Of course we can.” Killian said. “Come on, lad.” He put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, leading him down the beach. He was happy that he could cheer Henry up. The boy deserved to be happy, and not feel sad and alone.

They headed to Killian’s little, one room house, not far from the Storybrooke lighthouse. Henry left his book and his backpack on Killian’s coffee table while Killian switched his leather jacket for his cotton hoodie, and then they were walking down to Killian’s private docks where his boat bobbed along, the ocean current gently and the sun shining brightly overhead. 

As Killian hopped in the boat, helping Henry on, and began instructing Henry about port and starboard and sails and knots, something that Henry said earlier stuck with him.

Pirate. Killian thought. Why would Henry think that I’d know anything about being a pirate?

But that thought disappeared the further along Henry’s lesson got and they began to set sail along the Storybrooke coast.

*****************************

Regina watched the clock, tapping her foot impatiently.

Henry was in so much trouble when he got home. It was dinnertime, and Henry was supposed to have been home hours ago. Straight from school, she had told him.

Obviously Miss Swan was a bad influence on him. 

When she heard laughter, Regina stood up and stalked over to the front door. She pulled it open and froze. 

It wasn’t a sight that she expected. 

Henry was on Deputy Jones’ shoulders happier than Regina had seen him in a while as they walked up the sidewalk, towards the house.

Instead of making Regina happy, she could only feel rage. How dare that man make her son happy! Only she could make her son happy. 

It was Emma Swan all over again. 

This was not what Regina needed right now. It was bad enough that Miss Swan was taking her son away from her, she didn’t need more people encroaching on her time with Henry.

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Regina said. 

The laughter died on Henry’s face as they reached the pathway to the front door. 

Killian’s smile faded as well. Carefully, Killian picked the boy up from his shoulders, setting him on the ground. 

“Do you know what time it is?” Regina asked. “I told you to come home straight after school. Where have you been?”

“Killian took me sailing.” Henry said. There was defiance in his tone. 

Regina glared at the deputy. “As a responsible, officer of the law, I would think that you would call your boss to inform her of her son’s whereabouts.”

Killian bristled. “First off, Madame Mayor, Graham is my boss. Second, Henry was perfectly safe with me. Whether or not he’s safe with you is rather questionable if you ask me.”

“Nobody did ask you.” Regina snarled. “Henry, get inside.” 

Henry thanked Killian for the sailing lessons, and mumbled an apology for his mother’s behavior before rushing past her. 

“Madame Mayor.” Killian nodded, before turning around.

“Deputy Jones.” Regina said. 

Killian paused, but didn’t turn around. 

“Stay away from my son.” 

“He’s not your son.” Killian said, turning back to face her. “At least, you don’t treat him as though he is. He’s a boy Regina, not a possession that you can keep locked away. So stop acting like a spoiled child. Give the boy room to breathe.”

“How dare you speak to me that way.” Regina snapped. “You don’t have children, so don’t tell me how to raise mine. You’re lucky that I’m not firing you on the spot. Now, stay away from my son and while you’re at it, keep Miss Swan away from him as well. It’s for both of your own goods.”

Killian smirked. “Deputy Swan.”

“What?” 

“Graham hired Emma.” Killian said. “You would think that he would’ve mentioned it at you council meeting.” 

Regina’s jaw clenched. 

“Goodnight, Madame Mayor.” Killian said. He turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Regina in his wake. 

It took all of her self-control to keep from slamming the front door behind her.

How dare Graham hire that woman. And Jones, that bastard. He and Swan were only encouraging Henry’s fantasy. And it was a fantasy. Regina would not let anyone realize the curse was real. No one was going to get there happy ending. She would make sure of that. 

And if she had to get rid of Captain Hook and that blonde problem to ensure that her curse stayed in place, then she was damn well going to do it. 

She just had to make sure that whatever happened couldn’t be connected back to her. 

After ensuring that Henry ate his dinner and then began his homework, Regina made a call.

If anyone could do what she had in mind, it was Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the prologue, and I know it's really short but other chapters will be longer. I will try to post a chapter a day, or at least every other day. Hope you liked it.


End file.
